In your mind
by Ann.SxS
Summary: Sakura Haruno era el motivo de la preocupación del equipo 7, llevando a Sasuke Uchiha a buscar una posible solución. Viajar en la mente no podía ser tan complicado, fue lo pensó el Uchiha. Solo había una regla para tal misión: "Nunca olvides que esa no es tu mente, de lo contrario las consecuencias podrían ser letales para ambos".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les cayó la escena que el manga de esta semana nos mostró? Yo estuve a punto de gritar, pero me controlé ya que mi mamá se encontraba conmigo. Pero aun sigo sin creerlo del todo *-***

**Bueno, cambiando de tema espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que les traigo con mucho cariño :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

.

* * *

Leyó por quinceava vez la nota que lo había logrado sacar de su tradicional estado indiferente. No entendía cómo lo afectaba todo lo que se mencionaba tan brevemente en ese papel arrugado. ¿Una misión fallida? ¿Un herido? ¿Muchos implicados en la situación?

Recordó fácilmente la manera en la que su mañana, originalmente amena y rutinaria cambió de un segundo a otro. Y todo por ese maldito papel. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y mientras se sentaba, después de tantas horas de andar sin parar meditó aquel suceso, aquel minuto en el cual una pequeña ave, de pico igualmente pequeño y de un color grisáceo se colocó frente a él. Recreó en su mente la manera en la que el ave lo miró; con una mezcla de irritación, indiferencia y una pizca de… ¿preocupación?

― ¿Qué diablos pensaba ese pajarraco? ― por un segundo se distrajo de sus pensamientos originales. Aunque nadie lo podía juzgar ¿Qué clase de pájaro miraba a las personas de esa manera? ― ¿Y porque me pregunto esto? ― se cuestionó frustrado.

Sin lugar a dudas aquel papelito lo había logrado sacar de quicio.

En ocasiones se sorprendía preguntándose cómo pudo haber vuelto a la aldea. Hace dos años que estaba ejerciendo nuevamente como un ninja aceptado, volvió a portar su banda y a hacer misiones de alto rango otorgadas por la hokage. Le pareció extraña la manera en la que fue aceptado; por un caluroso y bien merecido golpe en la mejilla otorgado ni más ni menos que por su compañera de equipo, Sakura. Ella lo había mirado con los orbes recelosos y muy en el fondo, un poco melancólicos aunque un instante después le sonrió. El rubio, por tu parte, lo había abrazado hasta casi asfixiarlo. Después de eso solamente se miraron los tres y con una alegría indescriptible sus dos compañeros le sonrieron. Eso fue más que suficiente para Uchiha Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos vigilando lentamente su alrededor. El bosque en el que se encontraba tenía cierto aspecto que seguía dándole escalofríos después de tantos años. Unos árboles de aspecto frondosamente macabro que no dejaban entrar una pizca de luz solar cubrían el brillante cielo azul lo envolvían amenazantes cada vez que pasaba por allí. Ni que decir de los insectos y de la humedad, la cual dejaba mucho que desear.

Por lo tanto, cualquier posibilidad de sentirse tranquilo era alarmantemente escasa.

Gruño más irritado todavía al darse cuenta que nuevamente se había desviado del tema de interés… la nota.

Le dedicó una mirada fulminante al papel amarillento que tenía delante. La letra un tanto temblorosa y dispareja brindaba el aspecto alarmante que señalaba la carta. Lo que más lo sorprendió de ese recado era la ortografía casi perfecta que se lucia frente a él, tomando en cuenta que un rubio parlante había escrito dicha nota.

―"_Sé que estas de misión y sé perfectamente cómo te pones cuando te interrumpen en la mitad de una pero esto es importante, teme. Muy importante. Necesitamos que vuelvas pronto, no te puedo decir por ahora para que te queremos aquí. Solo te diré esto: esta situación se nos está saliendo de las manos, ni siquiera Tsunade sabe que hacer al respecto. Teme; se está encerrando en su mundo desde que regresó de la misión y no sé qué puedo hacer, me estoy preocupando… jamás la había visto tan… tengo miedo, todos lo tenemos. No sabemos qué hacer. Incluso Kakashi está preocupado… la situación viene de días y es… grave. Vuelve pronto, Sasuke."_

¿Ahora qué sucedió?, se preguntaba un chico de cabello azabache con una angustia un tanto disimulada.

¿Encerrada en su mundo? ¿La situación salida de las manos? ¿Kakashi y Naruto preocupados?

Sakura, fue en la primera persona que pensó. Aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y esos orbes color jade seguían tatuados en su mente. Solo esperaba que no fuera ella en realidad. Porque en pensándolo bien; ahora no era tan molesta.

Bueno, tal vez un poco… ¿o no?

―Hmp.

Se levantó de un salto, con las fuerzas recuperadas mientras que guardaba el papel en su bolsillo y, con una determinación en sus orbes oscuros comenzó a correr.

.

.

Llegó con el alma en un hilo aunque intentó disimularlo por todos los medios posibles. Mientras se dirigía a su hogar pensaba en las palabras que le taladraban la cabeza desde hace algunas horas, preguntándose principalmente: ¿Quién era la persona de la que tanto hablaban?

― ¿Será Sakura? ― volvió a divagar en sus pensamientos ignorando completamente las miradas coquetas de las mujeres a su alrededor. Las pobres aún no comprendían el evidente rechazo del Uchiha. Así que, mientras caminaba, las jóvenes y una que otra mujer de edad avanzada le regalaba sonrisas insinuantes y uno que otro guiño. ― . Pero podría ser la Hyuga, por ella también haría demasiado alboroto. Pero dijo el equipo 7 completo y solo falto yo…

― ¡Sasuke! ― giró hacía la persona proveniente de esa voz. Una chica rubia y de ojos azules se dirigía a él. Y se encontraba acompañada de la chica ojiperla… ―. Qué bueno que regresaste ― habló con una sonrisa demostrando la alegría que sentía al verlo.

_Entonces es grave_, pensó el Uchiha. Tomando en cuenta que Ino Yamanaka últimamente lo odiaba más que nada. Y todo por callarla cuando comenzó a soltar un rumor en el cual él y Sakura sobresalían.

¡Había dicho que él estaba enamorado de Sakura!

_Tonterías_, pensó con desagrado. Él solo la miraba como su compañera. O como una amiga más.

― ¿Qué tanto sucede? ¿Por qué están todos diferentes? ― cuestionó sin miramientos logrando que las jóvenes borraran la sonrisa que adornaba sus rostros.

―Sasuke… ― se acercó tímidamente la Hyuga. Algo que al Uchiha molestó un poco más. Entonces si no era ella, ¿quién era? ― es sobre Sakura.

Al notar que la ojiperla no pudo seguir con su noticia la rubia añadió:

―Necesitamos que vengas, es urgente. Solo date un baño y ven al hospital. ― prácticamente salió huyendo al término de las palabras. Había utilizado ese tono cortante que habitualmente utilizaba con él. Aunque eso no preocupo al azabache en lo más mínimo.

Sus pensamientos estaban posados en una persona de cabellera rosada, Sakura.

― ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

.

.

Unos minutos después salió recién duchado, con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, el cabello azabache sin secar completamente y una que otra gota de agua colándose hasta lugares insospechados. Se sentó con una paciencia de lo más absurda, tomando en cuenta que en el interior un torbellino de emociones hacia estragos en su ser.

Tomó con cuidado su ropa mientras la observaba sin prestarle del todo atención. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que hacía. Solo sabía que no podía concentrarse desde hace unas cuantas horas.

―Maldita sea… necesito llegar pronto allá ― susurró mientras se vestía.

Salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo. No quería correr, pues se vería desesperado. Quería mostrarse indiferente como hace años. Aunque ahora ya no era tan sencillo, tomando en cuenta la manera en la que su compañera de equipo ahora lo trataba y como lograba afectarlo inconscientemente en las decisiones que tomaba o ignoraba.

Desde su regreso, la Haruno y el azabache se habían intentado llevar un poco mejor. Ella sin comportarse de la manera en la que lo trataba a los doce años y él brindando un poco de "apoyo" para que su relación se llevara de la manera más amena. Irónicamente eso no había funcionado como ellos esperaban.

Muy apenas se toleraban. Él, con sus incontables aires de arrogancia hacia cabrear a la chica cada cinco segundos mientras que ella, tratándolo de diferente manera lo lograba sacar de quicio. No toleraba que lo tratara así, como si su amabilidad hacia él fuera solo por cortesía. Al Uchiha le agradaba molestarla y hacerla rabiar, aunque en su vida admitiría tal cosa. En cambio, la Haruno lo único que quería era ser tratada de buena manera por el azabache.

El carácter que poseían ambos chicos chocaba a donde quiera que se cruzaran logrando que el trato entre ambos fuera prácticamente nulo; aunque sin pensarlo y sospecharlo siempre terminaban hablando del otro frente a su equipo.

Y él no tenía ni idea del porqué.

¿Por qué a pesar de cómo se llevaban seguía preocupándose por ella?

Antes de encontrar una respuesta coherente acerca de la pregunta recién encontrada divisó una gran estructura que él conocía demasiado bien. Había llegado al hospital. Entró con el mismo semblante mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún alma conocida por él.

Ninguno de los novatos estaba al alcance de su vista.

Encontró el camino hacia la recepción, buscando a la hokage o al mismo Naruto Uzumaki. Una joven de cabellera color castaña y unos expresivos orbes azules aparentemente un poco menor que él sonrió al verlo acercarse al mostrador. Esas chicas seguían haciendo su lucha por conquistar su corazón. Si supieran…

―Buenos días, Uchiha-san. ¿Necesita algo? ― cuestionó sin quitar su coqueta sonrisa y sus ojos brillando más que nunca. El Uchiha bufó al darse cuenta de la pregunta absurda. Si no necesitara algo de ese lugar, ¿Por qué estaba parado en el mostrador?

Bien podría haberse quedado a entrenar.

―Estoy buscando a Naruto Uzumaki o a Kakashi Hatake ― el escuchar eso la chica dejó de sonreír un tanto decepcionada. Por un momento había pensado que la había ido a ver. Una idea un poco tonta para ser sinceros.

―Claro, él está en el tercer piso. Apenas entre en el pasillo lo encontrará.

―Hmp ― sin agradecer siquiera comenzó a caminar ante la mirada ofendida de la recepcionista que, minutos antes, había suspirado por él.

.

.

― ¡Teme! ¡Hasta que te dignas en llegar! ― fue lo primero que escuchó al poner un pie en el tercer piso. Miró a su alrededor mas no encontró a ningún rubio, ¿Cómo supo…? ―. Al fin te veo, idiota. ¿Por qué no llegabas? ― Un chico de cabellera rubia y de orbes azules se acercó apresurado. Tenía un semblante cansado pero a pesar de todo seguía con aquella vitalidad y aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

―No grites, ¿acaso no sabes que estamos en un hospital?

― ¡Claro que lo sé! ― contestó ofendido ―. Teme, es…

―Naruto, ¿Qué no sabes lo que es el silencio?

Ambos giraron en dirección a la voz proveniente del fondo del pasillo. Una mujer de cabellera rubia, ojos color miel se acercó con irritación palpable en el rostro. También se veía cansaba, un poco más que el rubio.

― ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? ¡Claro que lo sé! ― gritó nuevamente el Uzumaki.

Tsunade, aquella mujer que llegó con ellos miró con molestia al rubio para después dirigir su mirada color miel al azabache que intentaba moler de golpes a su amigo.

―Sasuke, me alegra que llegaras ― ante estas palabras el joven ninja prestó su completa atención a la mujer, ignorando completamente al rubio ―. ¿Sabes algo de lo que sucede? ¿Naruto te contó algo?

―No sé con certeza lo que sucede, Naruto solo me dio ciertas pistas.

_Que no sirvieron de nada_, añadió en su mente.

―Bueno, será mejor que vengas conmigo ― y así la hokage comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por los dos compañeros de equipo.

El camino se hizo eterno para el Uchiha menor pues sin tener la más remota idea de lo que vería se imaginaba muchas cosas, cada una más terrible y dolorosa que la anterior. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas se detuvieron frente a una puerta que marcaba el número 202. El aroma a medicamentos y a limpio era demasiado concentrado para ser soportable.

―Necesito decirte lo que sucede antes de que entres aquí. ― comenzó mientras señalaba la puerta ―. Hace semanas, justo el día en que tú partiste a tu misión, Sakura llegó de la suya. Había llegado sonriente, igual que siempre… aunque con un poco de molestia sobre la misión, dijo que en el camino unos ninjas renegados la habían acorralado. Afortunadamente ella se salvó; o eso pensamos. ― tomó aire antes de continuar con su relato ―. Días después todo comenzó a cambiar; Sakura ya no se comportaba como habitualmente lo hacía: no comía, no hablaba con nadie, solamente se quedaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de su habitación. Y nos comenzamos a preocupar y a hacerla entrar en razón… Ninguno lo logró.

― ¿Qué le pasó? ― no pudo evitar el tono angustiado de su voz.

―No lo sabemos. Ninguno ha podido encontrar algo ― habló la mujer un poco más calmada ―, antes de que llegara a este extremo hablamos con ella, o lo intentamos. Solo nos dijo que había sucedido algo en la misión, que alguien la había atacado… que no sabía nada de lo que pasó. Después de eso…

―… Se encerró completamente en sí misma. ― completó la frase Naruto ―. En estos momentos esta inconsciente, no ha despertado en días…

―Aquí es donde entras tú.

Sasuke solo atinó a mirar a la rubia con sorpresa. ¿Acaso él podía ayudar en algo?

― ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

―Con tu Sharingan podrías encontrar la manera de saber si lo que la reprime es un Genjutsu o cualquier cosa de esa magnitud. En caso de que lo sea intentaremos hacer algo, en caso de que no… seguiremos buscando.

―Pero, ¿los Yamanaka no pueden intentar algo? ― cuestionó el Uchiha sin saber que más decir. Las palabras y las ideas se habían esfumado ante tal historia ―. Ellos pueden ayudarla, podrían entrar en su mente y…

―Ya lo intentamos sin resultado alguno. Al parecer la persona que hizo esto al parecer hizo muy bien su trabajo. ― comentó con frustración ―. Lo único que quedaría sería buscar a esta persona, que nos de alguna pista… algo.

― ¿Cómo nos darán pistas si ni siquiera sabemos de quien se trata?

Ante tal cuestionamiento la rubia solo atinó a bajar la mirada con impotencia.

.

.

Entrar en la habitación fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Adaptarse al ambiente inmaculado, siniestro y deprimente que lo recibió fue algo mucho más complicado. Hace tiempo que no estaba en un hospital. En un gran ventanal que alumbraba todo el cuarto se encontraba una mesita de color bronce, la cual poseía fotografías, cartas ilegibles y uno que otro regalo que le daban un toque de ambiente al lugar.

Al acercarse más un aroma floral fue distinguido por el chico notando que, al lado de la camilla se encontraba un ramo de rosas de todos colores.

_Ino_, pensó el azabache al ver el esmero en el que fue acomodado tal ramo.

Pero lo último que llamo su atención fue la esbelta figura que dormía plácidamente en el centro de la habitación. Su cabello, extrañamente rosado, se esparcía por toda la almohada dándole un semblante angelical a la chica. Su piel, antes pálida, poseía una coloración ligeramente amarillenta. Eso lo preocupó un poco. A pesar de la condición en la que se encontraba él no pudo evitar verla igual que siempre.

Solo parecía que estaba dormida y que en cualquier momento fuese a despertar.

―Se ve… normal. ― no tenía palabras para definirlo.

―Pero no está normal, no sabemos que piensa o que siente. De repente se pone a llorar dormida y no entendemos el porqué. ― susurró preocupada la mujer.

―Seguramente ese tipo juega con su mente, como si fuera un Genjutsu. ― hablaba el Uchiha mientras intentaba averiguar de una vez por todas si era la técnica antes mencionada.

― ¿Lo es?

Sasuke dirigió sus orbes color carmesí a la rubia ojimiel. Al notar la expresión del joven ella solo bajó la mirada. Mientras tanto Naruto seguía callado mirando a su amiga dormida. Quería que despertara de una buena vez.

―No, no es ninguna técnica parecida a la que pensamos. No sé lo que es. No me deja entrar a su mente… ni siquiera deja que use algún genjutsu con ella.

―Entonces es real.

―Me temo que sí.

Un pequeño ruido los sobresaltó. La joven que se encontraba inconsciente tenía el ceño fruncido mientras una mueca se posaba en su rostro. Se veía alterada. Aquella muchacha tranquila de hace unos segundos había cambiado drásticamente.

―Cambia su expresión cada cierto tiempo. Es como si… no sé, como si una faceta de ella misma con diferente manera de ser saliera a flote.

― ¿Cambia? ― inquirió el azabache. Eso de hacer preguntas lo estaba hastiando.

―Sí. De repente cambia completamente, de improviso. Es extraño. ― añadió para sí.

―Necesitamos encontrar una solución a esto ― comentó el azabache de la nada.

La rubia no podía estar más de acuerdo.

―Podríamos buscarlo, como había dicho anteriormente solo que… serías tú quien lo buscaría.

― ¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué le daban la responsabilidad?

―Porque sería una misión, no podrías negarte. ― amenazó la hokage molesta ―. Aparte ella estaría muy agradecida.

_Y tú podrías darte cuenta al fin de lo cabezota que has sido_, añadió para ella misma.

Un grito de júbilo los interrumpió y logró asustarlos para su mala suerte. El Uzumaki sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras que observaba a sus acompañantes como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

―Ahora que recuerdo, ¡si tenemos el nombre del tipo! ― habló con una alegría excesiva, logrando que los presentes lo miraran interrogantes una vez más ―. Acuérdate Tsunade- obachan, cuando Ino intentó entrar en su mente solo nos dijo el nombre de uno de ellos…

―… Kayto Wataru.― fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia ―. Pero ese tipo según Ino, era uno de las que la ayudó en su misión ¿Por qué la atacaría?

―No lo sé. ― dijo Naruto mientras cerraba os ojos frustrado ―Tenemos que buscar algo sobre él: técnicas, donde vive, como se comporta… ¿yo que sé?

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación siendo el ligero sonido de la respiración de la pelirosada lo único que se escuchaba en su alrededor. En ese momento, al mirar nuevamente a su compañera de equipo el Uchiha tomó una decisión.

―No se preocupen, yo lo encontraré ― los orbes del azabache tomaron un matiz amenazante.

Por lo menos ya tenían el nombre del responsable del estado de Sakura Haruno. Ahora solo quedaba encontrarlo y sacarle la solución.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la próxima semana traeré el capitulo numero dos.**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, después de pensarlo decidí publicar el capitulo el día de hoy. Un 23 de julio, ¡feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

.

― ¿Entendiste todo lo que te explicamos, Sasuke? ― cuestionó por quinceava vez la hokage.

El susodicho solamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza con fastidio. Quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible mientras ese par lo único que hacían era lograr que él se tardara demasiado. Pensó por un momento en el equipo que debía llevar y como se distribuiría a lo largo del camino en donde Sakura fue atacada. Si tenía suerte podría dormir unas cuantas horas al final del día para poder recuperar energía y seguir con su ansiosa búsqueda.

― ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

El chico salió de sus pensamientos notando que la rubia de ojos miel lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_¿Apoco me hablaba?,_ se cuestionó en su mente.

―Teme, aún tenemos que hablar sobre el tema. No te pierdas en tu mundo "_o en el de Sakura-chan" _― añadió para sí mismo el Uzumaki.

Hasta hace unas semanas Naruto se había dado cuenta de cierto detalle casi invisible que comenzaba a reflejar el azabache. Sus ojos, antes oscuros y fríos, mostraban cierta calidez y un pequeño brillo. Incluso ahora tenía un mejor humor, un retorcido y mejorado rumor. Todas aquellas cosas casi indetectables en Sasuke Uchiha eran reflejadas solamente cuando una persona en específico se mantenía cerca de él. Y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que: Sakura Haruno.

Estaba completamente seguro e inclusive podía apostar que el chico no tenía la menor idea de lo que le sucedía. Y mucho menos del porqué. Ahora solo esperaba, con toda su alma, que lograra traer a Sakura de vuelta y, de paso, él se diera cuenta.

_La verdad pido demasiado. ¿Pero no se merecen ya la felicidad?_, el Uzumaki hizo una mueca ante tal pensamiento.

―Sé perfectamente cada punto que me señalaron de la misión ― habló con irritación el poseedor del Sharingan ―. El tipo se tiene que encontrar cerca de la Aldea de la Roca, ya sea en la frontera o en la entrada de ella. Tengo que preguntarle, con amabilidad, que rayos fue lo que pasó con Sakura y sí él tiene algo que ver con eso. ― se detuvo un momento intentado recordar lo demás. La verdad no había puesto la más mínima atención.

―Muy bien, Sasuke. Se nota que no pusiste atención, ¿Qué te tiene así? ― cuestionó con molestia la hokage. Segundos después, su mirada reflejo un matiz sádico ―. ¿Es la misión o que Sakura esté implicada en eso?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada fulminante del menor de los Uchihas. Aun no comprendía como ese mocoso no le tenía el respeto ni el miedo que se merecía. Porque ella era la hokage de la aldea escondida entre la hojas. Bueno, era una hokage que amaba el sake… pero seguía siendo la autoridad.

Escondió como pudo la botella que tenía resguardada en su cajón y con autoridad sentenció:

―Bueno. Dado que tú, Sasuke Uchiha irás a la misión encomendada por tu hokage, te recomiendo que tomes un descanso lo más pronto posible para que mañana a primera hora salgas de esta aldea con energías renovadas y así logres dar el mayor empeño posible.

Disfrutó la cara que el azabache intentó por todos los medios posibles evitar que fuera visible.

_Yo la vi, mocoso igualado_, no pudo evitar burlarse silenciosamente.

Oh, como disfrutaba ver al Uchiha en esa situación.

― ¿Por qué? Se supone que quería que este asunto se resolviera lo más pronto posible, ¿ahora quiere que espere? ― gruñó el Uchiha.

―Sí. Necesitas descansar, acabas de regresar de una misión y debes…

― ¡Yo no debo nada! ¡Lo que debo de hacer es ir de una buena vez a esa aldea, con ese tipo que en cualquier momento se puede largar y, finalmente llegar aquí y despertar a Sakura! ¡No necesito descansar! ― exclamó el azabache dejando a los presentes atónitos.

Nunca lo habían visto perder la compostura de esa manera y mucho menos después de la guerra. Ambos rubios sonrieron mirándose cómplices ante el ataque de histeria proporcionado por el Uchiha.

―Teme, te vez cansado. Deberías dormir ― lo que se ganó ante aquellas palabras fue un golpe en la cabeza.

―No necesito dormir, ya lo dije. Partiré hoy mismo…

― ¿Para qué dentro de unas cuantas horas no puedas ni caminar? ¿Para qué en medio de la noche te expongas a peligros innecesarios? Sé que quieres cuidar a Sakura al igual que nosotros pero matándote de sueño, de hambre y saltando prácticamente a una misión a ciegas no te ayudara en nada ― suspiró antes de añadir ― ni la ayudará a ella.

Con esas palabras el silencio fue bienvenido a la habitación. Sasuke tomó asiento lentamente con la mente fija en la conversación que se había mantenido hasta hace unos segundos. Era cierta cada cosa que decía Tsunade; él estaba actuando sin pensar en las consecuencias. Necesitaba descansar, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

_Pasé días sin dormir por el mensaje que me llegó_. Su mente le recordó.

―Es lo mejor, teme.

―Tú ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra ― amenazó con el Sharingan activado ―. Pero lo haré, creo que es lo mejor para la situación. Si quiero tener energías para mañana necesito dormir.

―Menos mal que tú si entiendes, este rubio cabezota que está a mi lado jamás se deja convencer.

Naruto, entendió las palabras que la rubia unos minutos después. Infló los cachetes infantilmente mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que él era el futuro hokage de la aldea de la hoja, que no era testarudo ni nada por el estilo.

―Naruto, ¿por lo menos sabes que significa testarudo? ― indagó el Uchiha con cansancio.

El oji-azul se quedó callado mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado. No, ahora que lo pensaba no lo sabía.

―Estamos hablando de la misión, no de mí.

―En realidad ya terminamos de dar las indicaciones acerca de la misión ― dijo la mujer ―, ahora pueden irse; Naruto compórtate y Sasuke, tú duerme.

Y después de esas indicaciones señaladas por la hokage ambos chicos se dirigieron a su destino. Solo esperaban que todo saliera como lo planeado y que el día de mañana no tardara tanto en llegar.

_Sakura_, pensaron los dos a la vez antes de perderse en el camino.

Deseaban llegar con la solución a tal conflicto.

.

.

La mañana llegó más lenta de lo normal haciendo que Naruto Uzumaki se levantara soltando maldiciones a todo lo que se le atravesara. Tenía sueño, necesitaba descansar y él estaba de camino hacía la casa de su compañero de equipo. Había quedado en ir a verlo antes de que se fuera de la aldea, le diría unas cuantas cosas para que pensara en todo el camino y después de eso, con una sonrisa en la cara se iría a su casita para nuevamente descansar.

―Teme, solo espero que estés despierto.

Tocó la puerta quedamente sabiendo que al Uchiha le irritaba de sobremanera el escándalo. Esperó quieto por unos minutos frente a la puerta de madera color caoba que nunca se abrió. Su puño se ensartó en la puerta nuevamente, con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior. Ni siquiera con el escándalo que armó salieron a abrirle, o por lo menos a callarlo.

Naruto miró confundido la casa en la que se encontraba. No se había equivocado de domicilio.

― ¿Ya se habrá ido? ― se preguntó curioso intentando ver a través de las ventanas.

Al no encontrar respuesta alguna a su cuestionamiento anterior decidió regresar a su casa con paso malhumorado. Se había levantado temprano para nada.

―Esto solo me pasa a mí ― refunfuñó.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha había abandonado la aldea apenas salió el sol. Ahora se dirigía a la aldea de la roca a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban. Pasaba arboles de gran magnitud prácticamente rozándole la ropa. Sus pasos, casi indetectables, dejaban una nube de polvo cada vez que levantaba un pie, dejando reposar el otro tan solo unos segundos para volverlo a levantar después.

Podía distinguir a la distancia la frontera entre las aldeas vecinas, notando como una de ellas la esperada aldea de la roca. El camino comenzó a variar mientras se adentraba cada vez más. Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar al hombre que le podría dar la información completa.

―Solo unas horas más y estaré allá finalmente ― dijo decidido comenzando a bajar el ritmo lentamente.

No era necesario fatigarse estando a pocas horas de llegar. Podría necesitar energías en cualquier momento.

―Más te vale que me des toda la información necesaria, Kayto Wataru ― habló mientras su semblante se tornaba cada vez más serio ―. Porque sí no lo haces yo mismo te sacaré la información a golpes.

.

Horas después el azabache caminaba por las calles de la aldea por segunda ocasión, visualizando cualquier rastro o detalle que los ojos más atentos pudiesen pasar por alto. Era difícil, tenía que aceptarlo, ya que no hacía uso de su mirada carmín que en esos momentos le sería muy útil. Recordó las palabras de la hokage en su mente por segunda ocasión: "_los aldeanos deben saber que estas de su lado. Si utilizas cualquier técnica en su contra o frente a ellos te atacarán. Si necesitas usarlo que sea como última opción"_

― ¿Dónde estará? ― dijo cansadamente―. Ya es segunda vez que paso por aquí y no hay rastros de nadie con ese nombre.

De pronto, un grito lo sacó de su ensoñación. El grito de un pequeño castaño de ojos color azul al otro lado de la calle. Dirigiéndose al lugar proveniente del ruido encontró algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto; unos niños molestaban al pequeño castaño. Sus ojos adquirieron inconscientemente el tono carmín que tanto había evitado.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso no saben que molestar a los demás no se debe de hacer?

Los chicos se giraron para comenzar una pelea con aquella persona que había arruinado su diversión. En cuanto lo miraron salieron corriendo aterrorizados. Sasuke Uchiha los siguió con la miraba amenazante. No apartó ni un segundo su estado de alerta hasta que desaparecieron de su visión.

―G-gracias por ayudarme ― una chillona voz acaparo su atención.

― ¿Acaso no sabes defenderte? ― En vez de consolarlo, como cualquier otra persona haría él optó por soltarle una regañada. Después de todo era Sasuke Uchiha.

El niño bajó su rostro negando con la cabeza levemente. ―. No, no lo sé. Lo siento.

―Hmp.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― cuestionó el infante con curiosidad.

―Sasuke Uchiha. ― dijo dejándolo atrás.

Comenzó a caminar para dar por iniciada su tercera recorrida por la aldea. El niño podría cuidarse solo. Avanzó unos metros tranquilamente hasta que divisó una sombra detrás de él. Se giró hacía la persona que lo seguía, encontrándose así con el pequeño que lo miraba con ojos vidriosos.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora?

―No podría llevarme a casa. Esos niños pueden llegar otra vez y molestarme ― comenzó a temblar ante la idea.

El poseedor del Sharingan lo pensó por unos instantes. La verdad no perdía nada con acompañar al crio. Tal vez unos minutos pero aun así iba a seguir vigilando. Decidió que era mejor acompañarlo, no le agradaba la idea de que unos niños abusadores anduvieran detrás de él.

Podía ser un traidor, pero ese pequeño no se merecía ser tratado de tal manera.

_Sakura…_

Por unos instantes se plasmó en su mente la imagen de una pequeña pelirosada que lloraba bajo un árbol. Aun recordaba con fuerza los orbes vidriosos de la pequeña.

―Vamos, ¿Dónde vives?

El castaño sonrió ampliamente.

―A las afueras de la aldea ― contestó tomando levemente su camisa ―. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kyo Wataru.

Sasuke paró en seco al escuchar el nombre proveniente de los labios del niño. Inconscientemente apretó los puños asustando un poco al pequeño afortunadamente recuperó la compostura al mismo tiempo. Miró a Kyo fijamente para después tomarse la sien mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

¿Sería que…?

― ¿Esta bien, Sasuke- san?

―Sí ― se quedó en silencio antes de añadir ―: Kyo, ¿conoces a Kayto Wataru?

La sonrisa brillante del pequeño le respondió en ese preciso momento. Los ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y, mientras daba pequeños saltitos afirmaba con la cabeza.

―Es mi abuelo, el mejor abuelo de todos.

― ¿Podrías llevarme con él? ― preguntó el azabache.

Kyo solamente comenzó a caminar. Por lo que sin recibir respuesta alguna se dejó guiar por el chiquillo.

.

.

Anduvieron merodeando por la aldea por unos veinte minutos antes de encontrar el tan esperado lugar. Una casa mediana, de blancas paredes y un jardín que se perdía entre la naturaleza que el bosque regalaba fueron las cosas que recibieron a Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su búsqueda fallida. Había buscado una mansión en los alrededores de la aldea por los antecedentes de la misión que se le había encomendado a la Haruno con anterioridad.

¿Enserio ese anciano era Kayto?

―Mi querido Kyo, me alegra que estés aquí ― un anciano regordete tomó en brazos al niño que comenzó a reír estrepitosamente al sentir la barba blanquecina que poseía el hombre.

― ¡Abuelo! ¡Bájame!

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― inquirió con cautela el señor mientras bajaba a su querido nieto.

Vio con temor como el chiquillo corría hacía el azabache para comenzar a hablar con alegría:

―Él es Sasuke Uchiha, abuelo. Me ayudó con unos niños que me molestaban ― bajó la mirada tristemente ―. Pero viene a buscarte, quiere hablar contigo.

Kayto no pudo evitar tensarse y el Uchiha eso lo notó.

― ¿Es cierto eso, joven? ― al notar como el azabache asentía añadió ―: acompáñame.

Era hora de aclarar ciertas cosas para así poder encontrar la solución al problema en el que se encontraba Sakura. Ahora lo más importante era que Sasuke Uchiha lograra guardar la compostura.

.

.

―Ya veo, así que eso sucedió.

Después de horas hablando sobre el asunto todo el embrollo estuvo resuelto. Todo había sido un malentendido. Kayto lo único que intentó hacer con la técnica aplicada fue ayudar a Sakura, más no lo logró. Lo que tenía que hacer pasado era que cada uno de los bandidos que atacó a la oji-jade entrara en un profundo sueño en el cual la mente se bloqueaba. Nadie podría entrar, pero tampoco salir.

―No sé qué pasó. Ella no fue la que recibió mi ataque en ese momento. ― el anciano lucia consternado ―. Me dijo que estaba bien, que se sentía muy bien.

―Tal vez la técnica tuvo su efecto después. Eso es lo que pensamos en la aldea.

―Podría ser. ― concedió el peliblanco ―. Dices que ni siquiera tú Sharingan tuvo efecto en ella… no sabía que era tan potente ― añadió para sí.

El azabache se mantuvo sentado frente al amable anciano. Cada palabra que profesaba era dicha con una experiencia palpable. Los años que tenía no habían sido en balde. El problema ahora era el potencial del ataque. Él mismo lo había dicho: no sabía que tan potente podría ser.

― ¿Hay alguna solución para esto? ¿Podría despertar?

El hombre pensó un instante las palabras que contestarían su pregunta.

―Sí. Puede despertar, solamente si una mente poderosa la trae de regreso. ― ante la mirada confundida del Uchiha explicó ―. Alguien tiene que entrar en su mente, como con tu Sharingan. Solo que esa persona tiene que tener ciertas cualidades para que se logre lo planteado; debe ser seleccionado.

― ¿Cómo?

―La persona tiene que tener ciertos rasgos: fuerza de voluntad, capacidad de negociación, cosas así. Ah, una cosa muy importante; esa persona debe de desear verdaderamente traer a la chica de regreso.

El Uchiha bajó la mirada ante lo dicho por el anciano. Poseía las cualidades, la mayoría de ellas, estaba seguro. Con excepción de la más importante; no sabía si en realidad él deseaba traerla de vuelta.

Apreciaba a la chica, él lo sabía. Pero llegar al punto de lanzarse por ella en esas situaciones… no estaba seguro.

―Por cierto; es peligroso. La persona que este con ella en ese momento debe de convencerla, no forzarla. ― le tendió un pequeño frasco color plateado ―. Dale esto a la persona que lo haga, necesita tomarla para poder entrar. Es lo único que la dejara vulnerable por unos segundos. Cuídalo bien.

―Comprendo. ― dijo guardándose en el bolsillo el frasco que pesaba más de lo que parecía.

Salió de la casa al tiempo que el niño lo despedía con la mano alzada. No pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Apenas puso un pie fuera, un grito detrás de él lo hizo voltear.

―Algo importante: ten cuidado. Para ella puede ser peligroso pero para ti; puede llegar a ser mortal. Recuerda siempre que estas en los pensamientos de alguien más. Conocerás sus más profundos secretos e incluso podrías llegar a conocer facetas que en tu vida habías visto. Jamás te olvides que eso no es real. Porque si lo llegas a olvidar; ambos estarán perdidos.

― ¿Cómo supo que yo…?

―Intuición ― contesto Kayto ―. Solo recuerda: la mente es demasiado frágil.

Y después de aquellas palabras el anciano regresó a su casa ante la mirada inquietante del Uchiha. Ahora solo le quedaba regresar.

.

.

La aldea lo recibió con los brazos abiertos una mañana en la que el sol se exhibía en todo su esplendor. Las calles extrañamente se encontraban desoladas, nada que ver con el clima tan cálido que se notaba. El Uchiha caminó por la aldea sin mirar a los alrededores con excepción de un lugar el cual no pudo evitar; una banca.

Era la misma banca que selló la despedida de su aldea hace años, en la que depositó cuidadosamente a una joven de cabellera rosada que lloraba amargamente a pesar de encontrarse inconsciente. Fue el único testigo - con excepción de la brillante luna - que notó lo difícil que había sido para un chico azabache de doce años de edad dejar sola a la oji-jade.

Ese día se seguía repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez.

―Si supiera…

Se limitó a seguir su camino hacía el hospital en donde su compañera de equipo se encontraba. Daría toda la información que le había brindado el anciano, y después, se limitaría a acatar las órdenes que Tsunade le mandara.

Aunque esto último podría ser un poco complicado…

― ¿No sabe qué hacer? ― preguntó molesto a la rubia que en estos momentos lo contemplaba con fiereza ―. Fui hasta ese lugar, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dieron, le saque esa información al tipo, y ¿ahora me sale con esto?

La rubia se levantó molesta y señalando al Uchiha se limitó a cerrar los ojos con cansancio. Ese crio lo estaba hartando. La verdad no parecía que tuviera los 20 años que debía tener. Bueno, la verdad seguía teniendo 19 pero meses de más, meses de menos… ¿Qué importa?

―Te lo diré una vez más Uchiha. Esta situación es más complicada de lo que tú piensas y tú lo acabas de corroborar con lo que el hombre te dijo. Tanto la persona que estará con Sakura como la misma Sakura estarán en peligro. Cualquier paso en falso puede ser mortal… ¿algo más que quieras que te explique?

―No tiene por qué decir nada más, yo lo haré. ― habló el azabache decidido ignorando completamente la mirada sorprendida que su amigo rubio le dedicaba.

― ¿Tú? Ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con tu vida ― le respondió irónica ― ¿quieres hacerte cargo de mi discípula?

Naruto que, hasta ese momento se limitaba a escuchar la discusión entre los dos tercos, decidió intervenir lo más decidido posible.

―Yo creo que el teme tiene razón. Él es el único que puede ayudarla, no solo por sus ojos… ― se quedó en silencio lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice a la oji-miel que solamente suspiró derrotada.

―Muy bien, tú lo harás.

El Uchiha sacó el frasco que con cuidado había resguardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Mientras lo miraba casi podía imaginarse el sabor, no se veía muy apetitoso. Y la verdad no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera.

― ¿Algo más que me debas decir antes de irte?

―Él me mencionó en algún momento que lo que estaría con ella sería mi mente. Mi cuerpo se quedará aquí con ustedes ― es lo único que mencionó.

Recordó por unos instantes la más importante advertencia; desear que la chica saliera de esta. Tal y como llegó el recuerdo se desvaneció, pues no diría nada. No se arriesgaría a mantener nuevamente la conversación.

―Bueno, creo que es mejor que te prepares para tomar esa cosa que por cierto; no se ve nada apetitosa ― susurró con asco la rubia.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Se dirigieron a un cuarto desocupado en el hospital, era la habitación más cercana a la de Sakura. Si llegaban a haber complicaciones se movilizarían lo más rápido posible de una habitación a otra. Pero al llegar al lugar designado la hokage se decidió por otra cosa.

― ¿Saben qué? los pondremos juntos. Así podremos ver las expresiones o los avances de ambos.

Acondicionaron la habitación para que cupiera fácilmente otra camilla. El Uchiha se colocaría al lado de la chica; estarían a la par. Cuando las modificaciones estuvieron realizadas totalmente el azabache tomó el frasco, lo destapó y antes de posarlo en sus labios miró a la joven que yacía inconsciente a su lado.

―Teme, tráela de regreso ― fue lo último que escucho antes de llevarse el frasco a la boca y tragarse todo de un solo tajo.

Casi se atraganta por el asqueroso sabor. Era ácido y dulce a la vez. Nunca había probado algo igual. De repente su garganta le ardió terriblemente y todo su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas poco a poco. Se colocó una mano en la cabeza intentando calmar por todos los medios posibles el horrible mareo que se avecinaba.

Su vista se tornó borrosa, a tal punto que solo podía distinguir destellos que probablemente pertenecieran a las sombras. Escuchaba voces angustiadas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente clara como para poder apegarse a ella y salir de aquello. Era horrible la sensación que se formó inesperadamente en su pecho; no podía respirar. Sus pulmones seguramente se estaban cerrando.

_¿Qué es esto?, _fue lo único coherente que su mente pudo formar.

Se aferró como pudo a una superficie, una mesa tal vez. Su otra mano se posó en una tela suave lo que seguramente era la camilla del hospital. Sus brazos, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba flotando en un abismo del que no podía escapar. Ese maldito líquido le estaba ocasionando todos esos síntomas.

Y sin más se dejó sucumbir a la oscuridad que desconectó sus sentidos de golpe.

.

Se despertó en un lugar completamente desconocido para él. En realidad, no era desconocido. Era tal y como lo recordaba en aquel entonces, algo demasiado extraño. Se levantó lentamente intentando adaptar su vista a los rayos solares que sin compasión le atacaban. En cuanto logró hacerlo echó un vistazo alrededor buscando alguna explicación razonable para lo que veía.

¿Por qué estaba en Konoha?

― ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ― Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la entrada de la aldea encontrándose con personas que solamente en una época vio. Dos hombres de no más de 25 años ignoraron por completo su mirada ―. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

¿Qué hacían ellos allí? Pero ellos tenían…

_¿Por qué se ven más jóvenes?,_ se preguntó el chico sin poder disimular su desconcierto.

Decidió caminar por su ciudad natal observando cada detalle con atención. Las mismas personas, la misma alegría, el mismo… ambiente. Las tiendas permanecían de la misma manera, con una única diferencia que fácilmente se hacía notar: la pintura se veía recién colocada. Su mente trajo repentinamente la imagen de la misma tienda donde en estos momentos tenía la vista clavada. Según lo que él recordaba ese puesto ahora se veía marchito, sin vida como si los años le hubiesen pasado factura.

_Esto es raro._

Si mal no recordaba, la aldea tenía esa misma apariencia cuando él tenía… aproximadamente 7 años.

Un pequeño bulto hizo que se detuviera estrepitosamente para no chocar contra lo que se interponía en su camino. Ese mismo bulto, que resultó ser una niña, lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras salía corriendo detrás de un niño de su misma edad.

― ¿Ino? ¿Kiba? ― preguntó dudoso al notar como los niños lo volvían a ignorar ―. ¿No pueden verme?

Los pequeños salieron de su vista en un instante logrando confundirlo más. ¿Por qué dos de los nueve novatos aparentaban tener menos de 10 años? ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando chueco?

―No es mi mente ― se corrigió ―, es la de Sakura.

Ahora tenía que buscar a esa niña.

Siguió andando por la aldea buscando a la única persona que no se dignaba a aparecer. Cada uno de sus conocidos en la época actual había entrado en su campo de visión por unos cuantos segundos: Neji, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, inclusive Naruto. Los únicos a los que no había visto fueron a Sakura y al clan Uchiha.

― ¿Mi clan seguirá vivo? ― se cuestionó dudoso.

Estuvo tentado a buscar su antiguo hogar, el lugar designado en ese entonces para todos los Uchihas. Deseaba ver a su hermano, Itachi, ese hermano que siempre lo protegió, incluso de él mismo. Quería ver a su padre, aquel hombre de autoridad que a pesar de todo, admiraba. Y ansiaba ver a su madre, la dulce y comprensiva Mikoto Uchiha.

¿Sería todavía aquel niño feliz que disfrutaba al máximo su vida?

―Recuerda, no es tu mente. Es la de ella. ― se repitió.

Al parecer todo sería más complicado de lo que pensó.

―Ahora a seguir buscando a Sakura, no debo de pensar en nada más que eso ― y con paso decidido se limitó a seguir buscando a esa pequeña de orbes jade que últimamente invadía su mente.

La niña de ojos vidriosos, cabello alborotado, de flequillo rosado que se mantenía aislada de todos. De pronto, todo le quedó muy claro:

―El parque.

.

La pequeña debía estar allí.

.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo numero dos.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ****La próxima semana subiré el capitulo 3 **

**Ahora si, a pasar a temas referentes al manga ¿Qué les pareció la portada? ¡Sasuke y Sakura cabalgando juntos! Yo simplemente la amé y siendo sincera adore la temática de esa portada. **

**Por cierto, pienso que ****Kishimoto **nos oculta algo referente al desierto, creo que ALGO paso allí...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Como han estado? Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo de "In you mind", espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

.

* * *

.

Hace años, antes de que la masacre acabara con gran parte de su vida, en una mañana fría y sin que su familia sospechara siquiera, salió sin permiso de su hogar. Su intención jamás fue hacer rabiar a sus padres, pero desafortunadamente ese día lo logró. Aun recordaba con una presión en el pecho la mirada fría que su padre le regaló, la preocupación que su hermano le brindó y las lágrimas que su madre había derramado ese día.

Jamás en su vida volvió a hacer algo igual. Incluso cuando ellos desaparecieron de su vida. Inclusive cuando ellos se fueron para ya no volver.

―Podría estar allí, es el único lugar en donde la encontré aquella vez. ― intentó apartar por todos los medios posibles aquellos recuerdos que se apoderaban de él. ―. Según los niños en aquel entonces ella se ocultaba en ese parque.

Los mismos niños que le habían brindado esa información habían sido los mismos que hicieron de la infancia de Sakura un difícil hecho.

Aun recordaba las lágrimas cayendo del delicado rostro de su madre el día en que se fue. El abrazo cálido que lo envolvió borrando todas aquellas preocupaciones que un niño podía tener. Las palabras consoladoras y comprensivas que hacían juego con el brillante y transparente líquido que bajaba por sus mejillas. La sonrisa tranquilizadora con las palabras más dulces que una madre puede otorgar.

―Debes concentrarte, Sasuke. Esos recuerdos no te traerán nada bueno ― se recriminó.

Apenas llevaba unas horas en la mente de Sakura y los recuerdos del pasado ya lo perseguían sin descanso. Sabía perfectamente que era una ilusión cada objeto y cada persona que se cruzaba de camino al parque central, pero era difícil hacerle caso omiso considerando que fue una de sus épocas más felices.

― ¿Por qué se te ocurrió estas fechas, Sakura? ¿Por qué esta edad?

Llegó hasta la academia ninja, aquel lugar que lo formó como lo que era; un verdadero ninja. Los estudiantes, de todas las edades, salían con una sonrisa en su rostro después de una mañana llena de teorías y temas importantes. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu; cada tema perfectamente recordado por él. No por nada había sido considerado uno de los alumnos más prometedores de su generación.

―A la par con Sakura Haruno.

La pelirosada desde pequeña había dado señales de una inteligencia sin límites. Principalmente con el control de chakra; uno de sus puntos más fuertes.

―Por eso ahora es ninja médico, una de las mejores ― tuvo que aceptar.

A lo lejos divisó un parque lleno de árboles que probablemente eran usados como escondite. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el árbol más frondoso que había, colocado justamente en la esquina del parque, alejado de los niños que buscaban un poco de diversión en los juegos que estaban en el centro del mismo. Un árbol alejado de todos; incluso de uno mismo.

Antes de perder de vista completamente a la academia decidió echar un último vistazo llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa. En la entrada, casi desolada, había unas niñas riendo a carcajadas. Cada una de ellas poseía cierto rasgo que las hacían iguales, a pesar de ser tan diferentes a la vez; la sonrisa cruel.

La misma sonrisa que había visto en los niños que molestaban a Kyo aquella vez.

Sus ojos adquirieron nuevamente el Sharingan mientras se dirigía a ellas.

―Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, a la bebé Haruno ― una de ellas habló haciendo que las otra comenzaran a reír otra vez.

La pequeña pelirosada agachó la mirada como si el suelo tuviese algo más interesante para ver, dando por sentado lo mucho que le afectaba la situación. No podía mirarlas a los ojos, nunca podía. No encontraba la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlas, decirles que la dejaran tranquila, que le dolía cada palabra que le decían.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal en su corta vida para merecer ese trato?

¿Acaso no se merecía un poco de respeto?

―Te estamos hablando ― la mayor del grupo le levantó el mentón logrando que por fin se hiciera el dañino contacto visual ―. ¿Acaso vas a llorar, frente?

Al parecer no se lo merecía…

_Déjenme tranquila_, suplicó en su mente la pequeña mientras sentía como poco a poco sus orbes color jade se llenaban de lágrimas.

―H-hoy no quiero estar así, déjenme sola… por favor ― lo que salió de sus rosados labios fue tan solo un susurro. Ninguna de las atacantes de puso atención.

Pero un azabache que contemplaba la escena visiblemente sorprendido no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía. ¿Eso era lo que Sakura pasó en su infancia? ¿Por qué tenía el cabello así? Él recordaba las rosadas hebras de la pequeña amarradas con un lazo, descubriéndole la frente y dándole un aire más aniñado.

No la recordaba con el cabello cayéndole rebeldemente por su frente, cubriéndole cualquier rastro de la niña que su mente recreaba insistentemente. Ni siquiera podía verle los ojos tan brillantes que en toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia contempló.

Al recordar que era prácticamente invisible se limitó a presenciar la escena con los puños apretados y con el Sharingan todavía activado. No podía hacer absolutamente nada.

.

.

Fuera de la mente de la integrante del equipo siete un joven y una mujer de cabellera rubia se limitaban a observar con impotencia a los dos jóvenes que en estos momentos se encontraban inertes en las deprimentes camillas de hospital. Naruto tomó la mano de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo con la única esperanza de verlos despertar; ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos.

―No puedo verlos así, Tsunade-sama ― incluso aquella manía de llamar a la hokage vieja se había esfumado al igual que su alegría antes desbordante.

―Yo tampoco, Naruto. ― contestó la mujer sin apartar la vista de ambos chicos―. No tengo idea de que fue lo que ese hombre hizo, ni siquiera él lo sabe.

― ¿Quién diablos no sabe sobre sus propios jutsus? ― preguntó irritado el Uzumaki.

Tsunade no contestó instantáneamente, se limitó a observar a su discípula que en estos momentos parecía estar tranquila. Era extraño, desde que Sasuke había irrumpido en su mente la chica se había mostrado de lo más apacible. Ahora fue el turno del joven de cabellera azabache de ser observado por la mujer. Sus expresiones cambiaban por momentos, podía ver fácilmente la frustración que sentía en esos momentos; solo esperaba que no estuviese sufriendo.

―Supongo que solamente él ― respondió sin girarse a mirar al rubio, pues en esos momentos solo podía contemplar con impotencia al chico de ojos color ónix ― ¿Qué está pasando allí, Sasuke? ― preguntó rendida.

Si tan solo pudiesen contestarle.

.

.

―Tú no estás para pedir cosas, Sakura. ¿Acaso no te has visto? ―una rubia de ojos cafés fue la que tomó la palabra. A kilómetros se notaba que era la líder del grupo ―. Tú ni siquiera tienes amigos, siempre estás sola. Nadie se quiere juntar contigo, ¿sabes porque? ― guardo silencio por unos segundos para después añadir con malicia ―, porque una niña rara y llorona no es agradable.

Y así cada una de ellas fue dejando atrás a la oji-jade; siendo finalmente la única estudiante en la academia. Ella no apartó la mirada de ellas hasta que las perdió de vista: sus risas, su manera de hablar, su caminar e incluso la ropa que tenían, eso siempre se aceptaba. Todo era aceptado en el salón de clases, hasta la risa escandalosa de la chica de cabello cobrizo que se juntaba con ellas. Todo era aceptado; todo menos ella.

Ella nunca lo era.

―No importa. ― susurró aparentando indiferencia a pesar de que se notaba claramente lo afectada que estaba―. No necesito a nadie, así estoy bien.

Se levantó mecánicamente sin ser consiente del lugar a donde se dirigía. Ya era una costumbre adquirida desde hace semanas; entrar a clases, ser ignorada por la mayoría, salir de la academia, ser molestada nuevamente por aquellas niñas y, finalmente caminar hacía ese gran árbol que prácticamente se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

Podía pensar y desahogarse cuanto quisiera sin que la tacharan de loca. Si quería llevaba comida e imaginaba que ese era un día de campo, un hermoso día de campo donde podía ser completamente feliz, mirando las flores crecer en el verde pasto o las mariposas que pocas veces se dejaban ver. Se pasaba las horas mirando las nubes, encontrando formas que terminaban haciéndola reír por lo extrañas que eran. Incluso en ocasiones llevaba su material para colorear, allí se pasaba horas perdida en su mundo. Un mundo en el que nadie podía entrar.

―Aquí estoy más que bien.

Mientras se sentaba y sacaba sus deberes de ese día pensaba en las vueltas que da la vida. Jamás en su vida imaginó que su lugar feliz fuera ese. Cualquier otra niña de su edad seguramente vería un castillo o incluso un parque de diversiones al cuestionarle cuál era su lugar feliz en el mundo. En cambio, ella ni por asomo imaginaba eso.

Los castillos y los príncipes se los dejaba a las demás.

―Ahora si, a hacer mi tarea ― habló mientras se disponía a encontrar la libreta destinada para sus deberes de ese día.

Siendo completamente ajena a la mirada que Sasuke Uchiha le brindaba.

.

No se había acercado en ningún momento al no tener la menor idea de que decir, ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a hablar con ella sin ser grosero. Necesitaba tener tacto al dirigirse a ella, era una niña después de todo.

― ¿Cómo me acercaré?…No puedo llegar y hablarle, se supone que no se debe hablar con extraños ― comenzó a debatir ―. Tampoco puedo llegar y explicarle que estoy en su mente y que ella ahora tiene 19 años, probablemente saldría corriendo.

Casi podía imaginarse los ojos temerosos de la pequeña al explicarle la situación. Definitivamente no iba a hacer eso, no quería traumarla.

―Pero ni siquiera puede verme, ¿Cómo diablos la voy a convencer?

Estaba completamente perdido en su tarea de hablarle a una niña, sin tema de conversación, sin método para ser visto por ella. Nada, no tenía nada. Pateó una pequeña roca con frustración haciendo que esta se lanzara como proyectil hasta el árbol. Sasuke contuvo la respiración por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos.

La piedra había dado justo al lado de la cabeza de Sakura.

Ella, claramente sorprendida, se agachó intentando protegerse de un posible atacante, ¿otro niño tal vez? Al no presenciar otro movimiento se dispuso a contemplar su alrededor, quedando con la mirada fija en cierto azabache que la seguía mirando como si fuera un bicho raro.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Acaso había arrojado la roca?

― ¿Tú me arrojaste esto? ― cuestionó la pequeña cubriéndose un poco más. No tenía idea si ese muchacho tenía alguna manía psicópata.

Él seguía mirándola sin decir palabra alguna. A pesar de eso la niña se dio cuenta de una cosa; no parecía tan peligroso como pensó en un principio.

― ¿Hola? ― intentó nuevamente la pelirosada sin éxito alguno.

Tal vez era mudo y por eso no le contestaba. Tal vez simplemente ese hombre de cabello azabache la había confundido con alguien más. En realidad, eso no era posible. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas personas con cabello rosado andan sueltas por la aldea?

Escuchar el delicado timbre de voz de la pequeña lo había dejado tremendamente sorprendido. Había escuchado parcialmente la manera en la que se dirigió a las niñas que anteriormente la molestaban; con una voz titubeante y nada segura. En ese momento, sentada en aquel frondoso y solitario árbol, Sakura obtenía la confianza y la seguridad que ningún lugar le podía dar.

―Hola, no fue a propósito lo de la roca. No quería lanzártela ― él se apresuró a contestar ―. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― no pudo evitar preguntar.

En el instante en el que terminó de formular la pregunta se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. La Sakura que estaba frente a él aún no lo conocía. El semblante de la pequeña fue adquiriendo lentamente una expresión de absoluta desconfianza. Había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, se acababa de dar cuenta.

―No debo hablar con extraños.

Y la Sakura de fuerte carácter comenzaba a ver la luz.

―Lo sé. ― se apresuró a decir. Se le estaba yendo una gran oportunidad ―. Mira, me presentaré… mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

― ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ― la estudiante relajó levemente su expresión ―. Yo conozco a un Sasuke Uchiha, solo que él…tiene mi edad ― susurró mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Al ver ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña, el Uchiha tuvo que contener una media sonrisa. Así que desde hace tanto tiempo ella estaba enamorada de él. No había sido un ataque de enamoramiento como él había llegado a pensar hace años; un capricho, una necedad.

¿La verdad había sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que la chica le profesaba desde ese entonces?

―Ya veo, él es mi… primo lejano ― fue la única mentira que se le ocurrió, no podía decirle "Oh, ya sé porque lo conoces… es que ese niño en realidad soy yo." ―, hace tiempo que no lo veo. En realidad, no nos llevamos muy bien.

― ¿Por qué? ― inquirió su acompañante con una curiosidad genuina.

―Lo que pasa es que… él y yo no congeniamos del todo. A veces nos tratamos diferente, no tenemos los mismos gustos; por eso prefiero evitarlo ― mintió lo mejor que pudo.

―Oh, ya veo. ― comentó, a pesar de no estar convencida del todo.

―Y, ¿tú porque estás aquí? ― decidió preguntar de una buena vez. No era agradable inventar historias de primos lejanos que se parecían a él.

La pequeña ninja miró el cielo por unos instantes antes de contestar con la mayor sinceridad.

―Vengo aquí todos los días para estar sola. Después de lo que acaba de presenciar sé perfectamente que está al corriente de mi situación. Ellas no son las únicas que me dicen cosas; unos me ignoran, otros me hieren con palabras. Aun no sé cuál de las dos maneras es peor; pero ambas duelen. ― sonrió tristemente ―. Aquí puedo ser yo misma, sin apariencias, sin escondites… puedo ser yo.

Al mirar al azabache sus orbes se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas, haciéndola sentir impotente por segunda ocasión. Estaba acostumbrada a no poder defenderse y a sentirse cohibida ante todo, pero frente a ese ninja de gran porte era sumamente difícil tolerar la sensación de sentirse así. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada.

―No tiene por qué decirme nada, las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Después vendrá algo que será mucho mejor que esto ― dijo al notar que el Uchiha no decía palabra alguna.

Sasuke la contempló con atención mientras procesaba las palabras antes dichas por la oji-jade. Palabras que, sinceramente eran propias de alguien mayor, no de una persona de menos de diez años. Al parecer, después de todo, Sakura Haruno era una caja de sorpresas.

En ese momento pudo ver a la Sakura que él conocía.

―Tienes razón en eso; las cosas pasan por una razón. A veces no las asimilamos o las malinterpretamos, pero siempre traen algo mejor ― no pudo evitar pensar en la masacre de su clan.

Aquel acontecimiento que le trajo cosas tan negativas; el odio, la frustración, el dolor, la venganza y una venda en los ojos que lo llevó al abismo de la oscuridad. Tragó saliva al recordarlo; todas las vidas que se perdieron por un malentendido y por un concepto erróneo de venganza.

Agradecía el momento que lo hizo mantener la cordura en momentos tan críticos; como el intento fallido de terminar con la vida de su compañera de equipo. Aunque bueno, también había intervenido el resto del equipo en esto.

Por un momento no era la pequeña Sakura la que estaba frente a él.

―Lo lamento ― salió de sus labios inconscientemente al imaginarse a la Sakura de 19 años que lo contemplaba sonriente. Justo en ese momento el semblante de la rosada se tornó confundido.

― ¿Qué dice, Sasuke-san? ― la voz de niña lo sacó de su ilusión, trayendo consigo a la pequeña que hasta hace unos momentos le contaba su historia.

―Nada, yo solo... Olvídalo. Estaba recordando a alguien, te pareces a ella, ¿sabes? ― dijo de manera cautelosa. Intentaba soltarle la información completa pero de una manera más sutil.

― ¿Enserio? ― Los ojitos de la menor brillaron levemente, dándole un toque más infantil. Intentó aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle sobre esa chica pero, desafortunadamente la curiosidad gano la batalla ―. ¿Cómo es ella?

Ahí fue cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta del grave error que cometía con ella; le estaba hablando de su futuro, no podía describirle que la chica de la que le hablaba tenía ojos color jade y una cabellera rosada que era más sedosa de lo que parecía. Tampoco podía decirle que eran compañeros de equipo y que ella, en esos momentos, se encontraba en una camilla de hospital, siendo atendida por la mismísima hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Mucho menos podía hablarle sobre el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí. No podía decirle que ella no era real en esos momentos y que él, aunque no lo admitiera; estaba comenzando a agradarle aquel entorno más de lo que debería agradarle.

―Estoy seguro que podrás conocerla después, mejor… hablemos de otra cosa ― no era del todo una mentira. Dentro de algunos años ella se daría cuenta ― ¿Tienes amigos?

Sakura ocultó su cabeza de la mirada ónix con una vergüenza aún mayor. No, no tenía amigos y la verdad no tenía idea si llegaría a tener algún amigo al que considerara verdadero. Sus delicadas manos tomaron fuertemente la libreta que se encontraba en su regazo, y con un suspiro de resignación contestó:

―No, no tengo. ― Justo en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, jade contra ónix, una combinación un tanto peculiar ―. Y no sé si llegaré a considerar a alguien como mi amigo, no lo sé.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para recuperarse de tal confesión. Se había dado cuenta, por rumores hace años, que Sakura Haruno había tenido problemas para entablar alguna amistad; pero ahora que se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la situación no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en ese entonces, yo hubiese sido tú amigo?_

Desechó aquella pregunta en el mismo instante en el que llegó. Estaba pensando nuevamente en su pasado, en las cosas que pudo haber cambiado. Se estaba olvidando del porque estaba allí, y eso, no lo podía permitir.

―Tal vez ahora no lo sepas, pero te puedo decir una cosa; dentro de algunos años, te darás cuenta de que hay personas que te valoran y te aprecian. ― Aquello lo dijo sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al instante.

― ¿Quiénes podrían ser esas personas?

Y de manera automática el Uchiha contestó con sinceridad: ―Tus compañeros de equipo.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara tenso y más incómodo de lo que ya era. La niña, sonrojada a más no poder, miró al azabache de reojo y, girándose a verlo le dedicó una sonrisa. Las sonrisas que él recordaba.

― ¿Tú quieres a tus compañeros de equipo? Porque supongo que tienes unos, ¿o no? ― la pequeña Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar descolocando un poco al chico.

Sasuke sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso; estaba comenzando a contar parte de su pasado y de su futuro a su compañera de equipo en una época que ni siquiera eran compañeros. Podía meter la pata; él lo sabía. Y podía traer repercusiones; también lo sabía.

Eligió sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

―Sí, tengo mis compañeros de equipo, como todos lo demás ― intentó terminar la conversación pero al ver la expresión de la rosada se dio cuenta que no lo lograría hasta que le diera toda la información ―. Y son unas personas apreciadas por mí. ― fue todo lo que dijo.

La pelirosada sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta que Sasuke le brindó.

―Me encantaría que algún día mis compañeros de equipo me aprecien como tú aprecias a los tuyos. Espero que ellos puedan confiar plenamente en mí y yo en ellos. Que no haya pelea o traiciones entre nosotros; que no seamos un equipo, que seamos una sola mente en tres cuerpos diferentes ― terminó de hablar la niña, dejando atónito al Uchiha.

Él apreció a sus compañeros; tanto que en más de una ocasión intentó matarlos.

Ellos podían confiar plenamente en él; aunque siempre terminó eliminando esa confianza, una confianza que no sabía si volvía a tener.

Entre ellos no había traiciones ni peleas; cada vez que podía peleaba con Naruto, su eterno rival. Las traiciones siempre habían permanecido, desatándose finalmente con la huida hacia su venganza.

Ellos eran un equipo; más que un equipo, los consideraba su familia.

Ahora, tomando conciencia de sus decisiones pasadas, se daba cuenta de lo mal compañero de equipo que fue. En cambio, Sakura y Naruto siempre estuvieron a su lado para apoyarlo. A pesar de que él, en su camino de oscuridad, los alejaba cada vez que podía.

―Bueno, en realidad, al principio no fue como tú crees. ― comenzó el azabache ―. Yo era una persona demasiado orgullosa, no toleraba la idea de tener un equipo. Por eso los traté mal al principio, pero después, me di cuenta de que en realidad ellos eran necesarios en mi vida.

―Pero te diste cuenta, eso es lo que importa ― de pronto, ya no lo trataba con la formalidad de antes. Ese chico le inspiraba confianza.

―Puede ser. ― decidió arriesgarse un poco más ―. Deberías intentar tratar con la gente, no le tomes importancia a lo que te dicen.

―Es por mi frente, dicen que es enorme. ― susurró la pequeña con semblante triste ―. Por eso lo llevó así ― se señaló la frente cubierta de cabello rosado.

El azabache le levantó el fleco de la pequeña, descubriendo así su frente y de paso, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. Con una mirada inspeccionó la frente "grande" de Sakura. La verdad no encontraba el sentido de que lo llevara así. No era tan grande después de todo.

―No sé porque te dicen cosas, yo no veo nada malo.

Se llevó una mano a su bolsillo, descubriendo con sorpresa un lazo color azul que reposaba tranquilamente entre su equipamiento ninja. No tenía idea de cómo, cuándo y porque llegó esa cosa en sus pertenencias. Sacó el lazo dubitativo mientras su mente ataba los cabos sueltos en ese asunto. De repente, colocó el lazo en la cabeza de la pequeña, a modo de diadema, descubriendo su frente y dándole así el aspecto que él recordaba claramente.

Esa era la Sakura que recordaba.

―Así se ve mejor ― dijo incomodo al notar la acción que había hecho sin pensar.

Sakura se llevó una mano a su cabeza, tocando delicadamente la diadema y deseando tener un espejo para verse. Segundos después abrió su bolso desesperadamente, buscando un objeto que pudiese reflejarla. En cuanto lo encontró se colocó a la altura de una pequeña bandeja metálica que la reflejaba a la perfección y, con sorpresa se descubrió.

Siendo sincera; le quedaba perfectamente bien.

―E-es perfecto ― se lanzó a los brazos del joven de ojos ónix que la recibió desconcertado y sin poder evitarlo ―. Gracias, muchas gracias.

―Hmp. Ahora solo queda que aquellas personas que te molestan ya no lo hagan, no te dejaras, ¿verdad? ― inquirió el poseedor del Sharingan pues creía que ya era el momento de partir. Aunque claro, aun no tenía idea de cómo partiría.

―No lo harán. No las dejaré ― habló con decisión la pequeña. Aquel carácter fuerte estaba comenzando a florecer.

―Bueno, supongo que eso es todo ― miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio del siguiente trayecto o de su regreso a la aldea, a su futuro ―. Yo, me tengo que ir.

―Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver, Sasuke-kun ― la sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento no pudo ser más sincera.

―Antes de irme, hay algo que te diré: dentro de algunos meses probablemente se esparcirá un rumor sobre Sasuke. No le hagas caso; no es del todo cierto que a él le gusten las niñas de cabello largo.

_En realidad, el cabello de Sakura a pesar de ser corto me sigue llamando la atención._

Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la pelirosada de ocho años que lo despedía de lejos. El parque se había quedado completamente solo, solamente la niña era el único ser viviente que se encontraba ahí. Siguió su camino intentando grabar cada detalle en su memoria, refugiándose lentamente en los recuerdos que alguna vez añoró.

―Eso es todo, es lo único que podía hacer… si es que debía hacer eso.

Giró en dirección contraria para poder ver por última vez a la pequeña de orbes jade notando como se sentaba nuevamente y, con el lazo en su cabeza y una sonrisa en su rosto se concentraba en hacer sus deberes por segunda ocasión.

―Creo que pudimos llevarnos bien, Sakura. ― susurró el Uchiha antes de sentir como su cuerpo lentamente se relajaba.

Su mente tardó unos segundos en asimilar la situación; estaba escapando de esa época. Su cuerpo, antes adolorido, comenzó a arder. Su vista se tornó borrosa por segunda ocasión y, antes de sucumbir a la profundidad de la inconciencia pudo divisar algo que le llamó demasiado la atención.

En la lejanía, a unos cuantos metros del árbol en el cual Sakura se refugiaba, una persona no la perdía de vista. Por un instante se preocupó, pensando que era algún enemigo. Pero después, al ver unos orbes color ónix, una piel igual de pálida que la de él y una cabellera azabache, se permitió suspirar con alivio.

Porque ella no estaba sola; había un pequeño que la cuidaba y, curiosamente, ese pequeño era idéntico a él.

_Al parecer, no me eras tan indiferente en ese entonces, Sakura._

Fue su último pensamiento antes de rendirse y caer en la inconciencia por segunda ocasión.

.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me parece que conteste todos, con excepción de los que son anónimos... muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicos, a pesar de no poder contestarles directamente de su comentario no me olvide de ustedes :D**

**NOTA: probablemente a partir de este capitulo me tarde un poco más en subir la continuación, ¿motivo? este lunes comenzaré un nuevo semestre. Intentaré subir lo mas pronto posible, espero me comprendan... :)**

**¿algún review para este capitulo?**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores, después de un tiempo finalmente me vuelvo a aparecer. Bueno, ¿que puedo decirles? ya comencé un nuevo semestre y eso reduce un poco mi tiempo. Aquí esta el capitulo 4 de "In you mind", espero que sea de su agrado **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Un ligero ruido lo sacó de su estado de inconciencia. Sus sentidos repentinamente se colocaron en alerta, buscando alguna posible amenaza que atentara contra su persona. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que los rayos del sol demostraban que el día había llegado a la cumbre; seguramente era mediodía o tal vez un poco más tarde.

Frunció el ceño notablemente incomodo, intentando alejar esa sensación de humedad que se colaba entre su ropa y su blanquecina piel. Abrió un ojo inspeccionando su alrededor, no sería agradable volver a llevarse alguna sorpresita, como por ejemplo: niños de ocho años jugando alrededor de él. Al no detectar peligro alguno se dedicó a quedarse quieto unos minutos más, asimilando la situación en la que estaba envuelto.

Estaba en la mente de su compañera de equipo; eso lo sabía desde el inicio. No debía por ningún motivo olvidar el detalle anterior. Una pelirosada diez años menor que él había estado llorando en el rincón más lejano de un parque deprimente, siendo molestada por niñas de su edad. Y un Sasuke Uchiha, de ocho años al parecer miraba a la pequeña a escondidas.

Y finalmente; Sasuke Uchiha había dado vueltas a los recuerdos de una niñez feliz, deseando, en más de una ocasión, tener la vida que se le había mostrado.

―Esto no está bien, ¿Dónde estoy?

La humedad se comenzó a esparcir lentamente por todo su cuerpo dejando totalmente empapada la ropa que el Uchiha portaba en ese momento. Sintió como unos pequeños granos color arena se adherían en su piel, especialmente en su cara y manos, dejando una sensación de incomodidad y malestar aún mayor.

Levantó la vista recibiendo como paisaje un cielo azul, sin una pizca de nubes que pudiesen traer a la lluvia al lugar donde se encontraba. Unas hojas largas y medianamente anchas bailaban al unísono con la brisa que llegaba y se iba cada cierto tiempo. Unas esferas color café le llamaron la atención; eran cocos.

― ¿Qué están haciendo unas palmeras en la aldea? ― susurró aun tirado, dejándose empapar nuevamente por una capa de agua que lo volvió a recibir.

Se levantó repentinamente al darse cuenta de una cosa: ¿Por qué rayos estaba en la orilla del mar? Se miró las manos detenidamente, inspeccionando minuciosamente lo que se había pegado insistentemente en sus manos que, reflejándolas directamente a la luz del sol, advertían la presencia de pequeñas cicatrices recibidas en numerosas batallas. Era arena; aunque en realidad parecían piedras, pequeñas piedras de un color demasiado claro, casi blanco que, al pegarse a su rostro, le daban la sensación de estar completamente sucio.

―En realidad lo estoy ― susurró mirando el reflejo que el mar le brindaba. La arena se había adherido insistentemente en toda su ropa. Estaba cubierto de ella―. ¿Por qué estoy en una playa?

Antes de perder la conciencia, justo después de encontrar y charlar con la Sakura de ocho años, por un momento llegó a pensar que volvería a la actualidad; con sus compañeros de equipo viéndolo sonriente mientras que cierta joven de expresivos ojos color jade agradecía con unas sola mirada todo lo que hizo por ella.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse en un lugar completamente diferente a su aldea natal, completamente empapado, cubierto de arena de cabeza a los pies y por si fuera poco unos rayos solares que probablemente atentarían contra su piel. Ya se imaginaba lo quemado que estaría después.

―Pero, ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Esto no parece ninguna aldea.

Al parecer en ese lugar no había ningún rastro de vida; ningún ruido, ninguna civilización en la lejanía, ninguna persona que por casualidad pasara por donde se encontraba. No había nada, tal parecía que estaba solo.

¿Acaso sería alguno de los lugares favoritos de la pelirosada?

Entonces se le vino a la mente una conversación que había mantenido con su madre días antes de que la masacre llegara y dejara su vida de cabeza. Era de mañana, unos minutos antes de comenzar su camino hacia la academia. Él se encontraba desayunando uno de sus platillos favoritos; uno que su madre le preparaba con una sonrisa. Ese día se comenzó una conversación sobre los lugares a los que les gustaría ir en familia.

Recordó con una media sonrisa su respuesta; una respuesta que solo un niño podía dar: "me encantaría ir a la playa, que todos nademos juntos. Una playa con palmeras por doquier, un océano azul y que la arena sea curiosamente blanca, donde solo estemos nosotros o a los que yo considere mis amigos"

―La playa… mi deseo, ¿esto es?

Aun podía escuchar la melodiosa risa que su madre dio al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño hijo. Era increíble la inocencia que Sasuke Uchiha tenía en tan pocos años. Una inocencia que tiempo después terminó de golpe.

―Entonces estoy en mi lugar favorito de ese entonces ― susurró quedamente.

No lograba encontrar razón alguna para poder, por lo menos, intuir porque estaba allí. Siguió percibiendo cada uno de los aromas que esa bella playa le obsequiaba con toda naturalidad. Cada sonido que armoniosamente congeniaba con los mismos olores; naturaleza en todo su esplendor, esa era la cuestión.

―Recuerdo que soñaba con caminar en las orillas del inmenso mar ― susurró mientras sus pies pisaban la fina línea que separaba la humedad con la sequedad. Hacia justamente lo que había ansiado de pequeño―, también ansiaba encontrar el otro lado; poder ver tierra firme, apreciar nuevos lugares… conocer cosas nuevas.

Siguió andando recorriendo los inicios del océano dejando que se mojaran sus pies solamente. Su vista se posó en el cielo que se encontraba despejado, con un sol brillando en todo su esplendor y con pequeños pájaros volando tan lejos que casi no eran visibles. Comenzó a sacudir poco a poco la arena que se mantenía pegada en su piel y en su ropa. Algo difícil, se dio cuenta de ello unos minutos después.

―Creo que tendré que meterme al agua un rato para quitarme esto.

Se sumergió lentamente en el agua, sintiendo la tibieza de esta. Una vez dentro decidió despojarse de la prenda que le cubría el torso. Tomó en sus manos aquella tela y, con cuidado comenzó a tallarla levemente para que los pequeños intrusos pudiesen escapar.

―Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer, no hay nada más ― habló al momento de salir, completamente vestido y sin rastro alguno de la molesta arena.

No le quedaba más que caminar para conocer un poco más de aquella extraña, ¿isla?

.

.

―Tsunade-obachan, ¿cree que estén bien? ― cuestionó un rubio con la mirada fija en sus compañeros de equipo.

No podía evitar preocuparse a pesar de que todo estaba saliendo bien hasta ese momento. Verlos postrados e inconscientes en una camilla de hospital, ajenos al mundo tan ajetreado que los rodeaba era algo demasiado duro para él. El día se había pasado volando, el desayuno, la cena y la comida había pasado a segundo plano; lo único que quería ahora era estar con sus compañeros de equipo.

Un equipo que se volvió a reunir después de tanto tiempo…

―No lo sé. ― contestó como pudo la hokage ―. La verdad no tengo idea de lo que les sucede, no sé si todo esto llegara a funcionar, si lo que Sasuke intenta hacer no los lastimara más. Nada de esto está en mis manos; solo ellos pueden resolverlo.

El rubio contempló el reloj que lo mantenía en contacto con el mundo exterior; otro día había finalizado sin resultado alguno. Desde que había comenzado ese experimento él no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no relacionara a sus mejores amigos. ¿Por qué no podía verlos bien de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué simplemente le daban un coscorrón en la cabeza al azabache para que se diera cuenta de lo que perdía? Tenía que pasar algo así para que el Uchiha reaccionara, y eso que él no se daba cuenta todavía.

"_No tengo idea de cómo reaccionaras cuando sepas lo que tanto tiempo estuviste ocultando, incluso de ti mismo"_

―Sasuke, Sakura-chan… solo quiero que regresen.

.

.

Definitivamente odiaba el color verde. El camino recorrido, durante horas sin parar siquiera, se conformaba básicamente de ese irritante color: verde. La vegetación abundaba en ese lugar, la mayor parte de la isla que pisaba con frustración era prácticamente habitada por plantas. Cientos o miles de hojas bailoteaban encima de su cabeza, burlándose de él de manera silenciosa.

― ¿Qué no habrá otra cosa que no sean plantas?

No esperaba una gran ciudad ni siquiera esperaba un pequeño pueblo oculto entre tanta naturaleza.

―Si llegara a desear un lugar como los que tú me contabas, ¿se aparecerá? ― cuestionó al viento, buscando alguna respuesta que nunca fue dicha.

Terminó recordando con una presión en el pecho los relatos que su madre le contaba cuando era apenas un niño de cinco años, cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno esa mujer de cabellera larga y de mirada dulce abría la puerta de su habitación dispuesta a contarle una historia. Ella le describió un pueblo de esos en una ocasión, lo había descrito como un lugar pacifico, donde la armonía y la confianza era la base de ese lugar. Obviamente él intuía que cada palabra salida de los labios de Mikoto Uchiha era mera fantasía, aunque podía notar con un poco de esfuerzo la manera en la que los ojos de su madre brillaban al contarle tales historias.

Tiempo después, esas historias terminaron siendo parte de los recuerdos guardados bajo una máscara de odio y frialdad. No podía entender cómo, después de tantos años, volvían a surgir esos recuerdos haciendo que sus emociones cambiaran con tanta regularidad. Cada recuerdo celosamente guardado solo lograba abrir un poco una herida que estaba a punto de cerrar.

―Solo quiero que todo esto termine, no necesito recordar más sobre mi infancia. ― se tensó por unos instantes antes de seguir su camino ―. ¿Por qué haces esto, Sakura?

Le echaba la culpa a ella de la lluvia de recuerdos, a pesar de que en el fondo de su cabeza una vocecilla le decía que en realidad no era así. Ignoraba el hecho de que su mente probablemente estuviera haciendo se las suyas al igual que la de la chica, después de todo ella no sabía esas cosas relacionadas con su infancia.

―Esto se está complicando más de lo que pensé ― suspiró audiblemente ―. ¿Por qué me pones estas pruebas? ¿Acaso quieres que me dé cuenta de lo feliz que era, de lo que perdí?

Su cabeza lo estaba matando, la pesadez que sentía a momentos era demasiado fuerte para ser parte de su imaginación. Buscó algún lugar que pudiese proporcionarle refugio de ese golpe de calor que eran causante de su migraña, cosa que resultó demasiado fácil pues la mayor parte de los arboles cubrían el irritante sol. Por primera vez en su estancia en ese lugar agradeció que la isla estuviera repleta de plantas. Cuando se disponía a descansar un momento divisó a lo lejos algo que acaparó por completo su atención.

¿Qué era ese destello rosado que caminaba entre los arboles?

― ¿Sakura? ―susurró quedamente al momento de levantarse bruscamente, olvidando repentinamente el descanso que había planeado―. ¿Sakura, eres tú? ― sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a seguir a esa persona.

.

.

La silueta se alejaba a trompicones intentando mantener una distancia prudente de todo lo que intentaba tocarla al pasar, en su rostro estaba plasmando el pánico y la confusión que sentía en ese preciso momento; no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Sus orbes color jade buscaban desesperadamente una salida, un camino, una ruta para encontrar a alguien más que pudiese ayudarla. Estaba sola.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― preguntó esquivando por milésima vez las trampas que la naturaleza daba a conocer, giró la mirada para encontrarse con lo que había dejado atrás; una gran rama que fácilmente podía dejarla inconsciente en caso de chocar con ella ―. Esta no es la aldea, no es ningún lugar que yo conozca.

Tomando asiento y sintiéndose más desesperada que nunca comenzó a ser consciente de cómo sus ojos lentamente se empañaban por las lágrimas que pedían permiso de salir a la luz. Eso la desesperó aún más, la conmoción por todos los eventos acontecidos con anterioridad la estaban dejando débil, sus piernas marcadas con incontables raspaduras reclamaban a gritos ser atendidas, sus brazos manchados de tierra querían ser limpiados. Su preciado cabello estaba completamente indecente; las delicadas y sedosas hebras rosáceas que tanto la caracterizaban portaban un matiz más oscuro de lo que en realidad era, aunque los nudos fuertemente entrelazados no ayudaban en mucho... En fin: su apariencia era un caos.

― ¿Sasuke? ― intentó llamar a su compañero de equipo. Esperaba que estuviera allí ―. ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Naruto? ― ninguno de los portadores de los nombres antes mencionados hizo su aparición ―. ¿Dónde están?

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

Lo último que recordaba era el rocoso camino que habían tomado para dirigirse a su nueva misión. La misión encomendada parecía ser sencilla; ir a recoger unos pergaminos recelosamente guardados en la oficina de la máxima autoridad que regía en ese lugar.

El calor había sido infernal y el camino cada vez se había vuelto más empinado, haciendo imposible el acceso a la aldea que se escondía hasta de sus propios aldeanos. Había escuchado de ese lugar en varias ocasiones; la mayoría de esas ocasiones eran quejas sobre lo oculta que se encontraba la aldea y lo difícil que era dar con ella.

¡Hasta el jounin más calificado en la materia se perdía!

Y ella, con el equipo que se cargaba, había intentado por todos los medios posibles no atentar contra el rubio que hablaba hasta por los codos alardeando lo fuerte que era y que, algún día no muy lejano sería el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Un chico de cabellera azabache terminó callando al Uzumaki con un fuerte y bien merecido zape; si ese chico no se hubiese callado seguramente ella hubiese cometido un asesinato.

―No aguanto los pies, Kakashi-sensei ― se quejó el chico de sonrisa zorruna por segunda ocasión. Volvía a abrir la boca ―. ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

―No lo sé ― fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del hombre de mascara. De pronto giró su mirada hacia las inmensas rocas que adornaban el camino y, con una preocupación notoria atinó a decir ―: ¡Cuidado!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Peleaban arduamente intentando librarse definitivamente de los ninjas que los atacaban sin piedad, cada ataque, cada sonrisa sádica plasmada en el rostro de los hombres era una señal de que las cosas en realidad se estaban poniendo mal. Un grito la sacó de su concentración, recibiendo como premio un buen golpe de parte del ninja que luchaba contra ella. Cada integrante del equipo se centraba en uno. Cada integrante del equipo no podía solo.

―Diablos ― susurró la joven tomándose la mejilla. Ese tipo pegaba fuerte.

Sus ojos vagaron por el campo de batalla esperando con una pizca de esperanza ver a sus compañeros ilesos; no vio a nadie. Nadie estaba a su alcance. Ignoró al hombre que se preparaba nuevamente, era una locura ignorar algo así, pero la preocupación por el bienestar de sus compañeros le hizo correr hacia ellos.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ― los golpes recibidos anteriormente cobraron factura de manera grupal, dejándole una sensación de ser partida a la mitad.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar como su cuerpo se comenzaba a desconectar de su mente; estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Probablemente terminaría por desvanecerse en pleno campo de batalla. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de manera brusca mientras que su cabeza daba vueltas de manera constante. Estaba mareada, estaba cayendo… podía sentir como su cuerpo se inclinaba completamente hacia delante.

― ¡Sakura! ― al escuchar su nombre siendo mencionado por aquellos labios sonrió; el chico de ojos ónix la miraba de una manera que nunca imaginó. Giró levemente la cabeza dándose cuenta de que el mismo ninja que había ignorado minutos antes se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa de victoria. La mataría.

Lo último que vio antes de dejarse caer en un sueño muy profundo fueron a sus amigos que corrían hacia ella intentando impedir la llegada del hombre. Cerró los ojos perdiendo lentamente la consciencia pidiendo sin palabras que la misión saliera como esperaba.

Y ya no supo nada más…

.

― ¿Qué sucedió allá? ― por más que intentaba conectar los hechos no encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente.

Una sensación de incomodidad la asaltó por completo. Se sentía observada. Con disimulo se dispuso a buscar a la persona que la incomodaba, dándose por vencida después de la tercera ronda. No había nadie ahí.

Un ruido la sacó de su ensoñación llevando sus sentidos a una alerta máxima. Buscó alguna arma con la cual protegerse, desafortunadamente cada equipo que había llevado a la misión se había evaporado de la nada. Espero con impaciencia mal disimulada al intruso que se ocultaba a unos metros de ella; era un hombre.

― ¿Quién eres y que quieres? ― su intento de parecer amenazante se había ido por la borda, el tono que ahora utilizaba era el de una pequeña asustadiza y débil. Al no recibir respuesta lo volvió a intentar ―, ¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Sal ahora!

El hombre salió de su escondite mandándole una mirada que la dejó completamente helada. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas colapsaron en ese momento y el poco sentido común que conservó hasta ese momento salió huyendo apenas lo contempló. Era un hombre de cabello azabache, ojos ónix, un cuerpo que simplemente podía hacerla suspirar y, lo más importante; poseía en la parte trasera de su remera un símbolo que ella conocía bien.

El símbolo del clan Uchiha.

―E-esto no está pasando ― dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par ―. Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?

No era necesario preguntarlo pero a pesar de todo ella decidió hacerlo. Al no recibir respuesta los nervios hicieron acto de presencia, si su mente no le traicionaba… el chico que estaba frente a ella era Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que estaba en la batalla hace apenas unas horas.

¡Este Sasuke probablemente tendría más de 18 años!

Comenzó a ver borroso por segunda ocasión, sintiendo como poco a poco su respiración se agitaba. Él estaba allí con ella, pero… ¡Eso no era posible! Él seguía quieto, inspeccionándola con la mirada, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, intentando ver quien era ella en realidad, ¿acaso no la reconocía?

"_Por favor, solo estoy cubierta de polvo"_ pensó con frustración. Necesitaba sentarse, tomar un respiro.

―Y-yo… necesito sentarme.

Cuando se dirigió a una roca de apariencia extrañamente cómoda se quedó de piedra al escuchar hablar al chico, giró lentamente en su dirección con el corazón desbocado y las emociones a flor de piel. Él volvió a decirle algo pero ella no lo escuchó, solo pudo leerle los labios sin poder conectar las palabras en su mente, hasta después de unos minutos cuando lo repitió se dio cuenta de lo que le preguntaba.

―Sakura, ¿estás bien? ― ese pequeño dialogo fue el que causó su pequeño colapso final.

"_Él sabe mi nombre, es él: Sasuke Uchiha" _

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesar tales pensamientos cuando ya se estaba desvaneciendo por segunda ocasión. El chico, al notar lo que sucedía, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo, tomándola justo antes de caer al suelo. Al tenerla en brazos sintió que se transportaba a tiempos que no quería volver a recordar; su huida de la aldea, el camino hacia la oscuridad.

―Sakura…

Se sentó con la chica aun en brazos, esperando pacientemente el momento en el que ella abriera los ojos y finalmente tuviera el tiempo y las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella. No sería nada sencillo, eso lo sabía. Si había lidiado con una pequeña de ocho años podía lidiar con la chica en sus brazos.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura? ― le preguntó a una inconsciente chica sin esperar respuesta alguna.

El viento trajo consigo una nube de polvo que los envolvió por segunda ocasión, haciendo que el Uchiha intentara proteger a la jovencita con su propio cuerpo. La inconsciente pelirosada estaba cubierta de polvo de pies a cabeza y su cabello, antes largo y brillante, solamente lucía una capa color rosada sin brillo. Su piel, antes reluciente y blanquecina, formaba una pequeña capa grisácea, producto de la suciedad que la cubría. También reflejaba golpes y rasguños, probablemente algunos adquiridos recientemente. En pocas palabras: la chica era un completo desastre.

Pero un cuestionamiento mucho más importante hizo acto de aparición. Las condiciones en las que se encontraba Sakura importaban, eso era obvio. También importaba saber de dónde diablos venia antes de que llegase a ese lugar. En todo caso importaban muchas cosas, cada una de ellas era un cuestionamiento sin responder, un cuestionamiento en el que no encontraba repuesta razonable.

Pero, ¿Qué era razonable en este momento?

―Eso lo preguntaré cuando despierte ― decidió.

Ahora había una pregunta más importante:

¿Qué hacia una pelirosada de doce años merodeando en su lugar favorito?

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki intentaba comunicarse con sus compañeros de equipo a pesar de su estado de inconsciencia. Él sentía que ellos lo escuchaban, que cada palabra dicha en la habitación era procesada por los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de los escasos temas de conversación que tenía; ninguno de ellos era duradero, todos acababan a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado. Ya había hablado de todo; del clima, de la aldea, de sus amigos, incluso habló de sus misiones, pero a pesar de todos los intentos que hacía ninguno de ellos lograba abrir los ojos.

―Solo espero que no me estén ignorando chicos ― susurró sonriendo tristemente ―. Aunque la verdad me gustaría más que me ignoraran a que no me escucharan por estar mal. ¿Saben que cada uno de los novatos ha venido a visitarlos? ― cuestionó con una sonrisa ―, todos han venido. Ino te dejó flores Sakura-chan, dijo que eso los ayudaría a los dos a despertar.

Estaba solo, sentado a un lado de cada camilla mientras cuidaba a sus compañeros de equipo. Todos se habían turnado para cuidar de ellos y ahora era su turno. Giró la vista para contemplar la hora; otro día había pasado sin mejorías. En realidad, habían pasado semanas desde que Sasuke Uchiha se volviera el responsable de la misión.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, los resultados y las investigaciones seguían manteniendo el mismo ritmo; un rito muerto, sin avance alguno que pudiese ayudar en la situación.

―Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo y que no tenemos mucho para ayudarlos… regresen chicos, los extraño. ― dijo el rubio prestando la atención a un punto fijo en la pared―. Extraño que trabajemos en equipo, que nos peleemos a cada rato, que salgamos a comer al Ichiraku, que siempre me regañen entre los dos, quiero ver nuevamente el carácter explosivo de Sakura-chan, ¡incluso el carácter malhumorado de Sasuke!― comenzó a reír al escucharse hablar ―, jamás pensé que diría eso.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió sacándole un susto de muerte al pobre chico, que se dispuso a gritar a la persona que interrumpía su tan anhelada paz. En cuanto fijó su mirada en la persona que se encontraba quieta en la puerta todo rastro de rabia y molestia de disipó, trayendo consigo solamente curiosidad.

― ¿Sucede algo, Tsunade-sama?

La rubia seguía sin moverse, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y con los labios fruncidos. En cuanto escuchó la pregunta que el Uzumaki hizo se acercó a él con paso titubeante; algo muy raro en ella.

El entrecortado respirar de las almas atrapadas en ese cuarto era el único sonido que se podía detectar en ese ambiente tan tenso. El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir rápidamente, galopando a toda marcha, queriendo salir corriendo del lugar. Entrecerró los ojos buscando algún rastro de burla en la Hokage; cualquier rastro que le mencionara que la expresión y el comportar de la oji-miel era solo una pequeña broma, que segundos después, ella comenzaría a reírse de él.

No encontró rastro alguno de una situación graciosa.

―Naruto, acabamos de recibir una visita un tanto inesperada ― dijo Tsunade apenas recuperó la compostura ―, dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. Que lo acaba de descubrir… ni siquiera se lo dijo a Sasuke.

Y la mención de su compañero le hizo ver de quien se trataba la inesperada visita.

― ¿Acaso esta…? ― fue interrumpido por la misma mujer portadora de noticias.

―Kayto Wataru está aquí.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Si no me equivoco le respondí a todos, menos a los que son anónimos. A pesar de no poder responderles a cada uno de sus magníficos comentarios puedo decir que leí cada uno de ellos: MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**El próximo capitulo lo traeré pronto...**

**Una cosa más: ¿Algún review para este capitulo? :)**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores, después de dos meses finalmente me vuelvo a aparecer. Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve unos inconvenientes que no me dejaban terminar este capitulo como quería pero bueno, afortunadamente aquí esta.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

.

El tiempo transcurrió con una lentitud torturadora. La noche, apenas iluminada por la luna, hizo acto de presencia dejando a los jóvenes sumidos en un silencio incómodo y una oscuridad que en ocasiones intentaba opacar la belleza de aquella esfera grisácea. Mientras tanto, unos cabellos rosáceos danzaban al compás del viento mientras que con los ojos cerrados la joven se dejaba guiar en un sueño profundo. El pelinegro la miró de nuevo, esperando encontrar aquellos ojos color jade contemplándolo. Nada de eso sucedió. Desde hace unas horas la joven seguía inconsciente, apoyada en el pecho del azabache.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos no pudo evitar ser bombardeado por los recuerdos, pequeños hilos invisibles de una vida amena, de una pequeña utopía que intentó convertir en su vida; de un tiempo en el que esa chica logró una revolución en sus emociones antes perdidas. Sintió como poco a poco la chica se removía en sus brazos pues el chico la mantenía sujeta, intentando evitar cualquier incomodidad que pudiese tener la chica.

¿Por qué? Eso la verdad no lo sabía, solo estaba seguro que tenía que suavizar la situación que se avecinaba. Intuía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar iba a ser más difícil de lo que fue con la pequeña niña. La pequeña Sakura Haruno, ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

― ¿Sasuke?―una voz adormilada inundo débilmente el lugar, ante esto el azabache solo dirigió su mirada a la joven pelirosada.

Se levantó de golpe, recordando los sucesos que dieron lugar a su último desmayo: un chico idéntico a Sasuke Uchiha, que sabía su nombre estaba frente a ella. _"No te asustes Sakura, esto no es más que una broma de mal gusto, seguramente estas soñando. Respira" _se dio ánimos al notar que su corazón nuevamente latía enloquecido y que sus sentidos se bloqueaban como aquella vez.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí?―cuestionó con temor a su respuesta―¿Por qué te ves de esa edad?

Sasuke suspiró evitando la mirada de la joven, intentando idear alguna manera de explicar las cosas pero sin contarle la verdad. Esa chica se la pondría difícil; de eso estaba seguro. Contempló los ojos que en esos momentos buscaban alguna razón para encontrar esta situación como una locura. Sabía perfectamente que no encontraría absolutamente nada; él había intentado lo mismo en más de una ocasión.

― ¿Qué necesitas saber?―la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del Uchiha, era mucho más varonil que la del azabache que tenía por compañero, ¿acaso era eso posible?

Su mirada se posó en la lejanía de esa playa mientras sus pensamientos ordenaban todas las cuestiones que quería saber. Necesitaba que le dijera todo: la razón por la que era mayor que ella, quería saber el porqué de su estadía en ese lugar tan solitario, ¡incluso necesitaba escuchar alguna explicación razonable sobre su llegada a ese sitio!

"_Dudo mucho que él pueda darme esa razón", _sus pensamientos hicieron acto de presencia en ese instante.

―Necesito saber que sucede aquí―comenzó titubeante―. Porque motivo tú eres mayor que yo, por qué diablos estoy aquí. ¡Necesito saber que rayos está pasando! Hace apenas unos minutos estaba con mi equipo… ¡de doce años!―se quedó en silencio por unos segundos esperando alguna respuesta coherente por parte del joven de ojos ónix.

―Hay muchas cosas que probablemente no entenderías sobre esta situación…―al notar la mirada curiosa de la joven suspiró derrotado― entonces comenzaré a decirte lo que sucedió.

―Todo, quiero que seas sincero―interrumpió la pelirosada con expresión decidida. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar las explicaciones por mas ilógicas que fuesen―. No me importa que tan irreal suene lo que me digas; porque tengo la sensación de que nada de lo que me digas será lógico, ¿verdad?

El silencio recibido fue una clara respuesta a su pregunta antes formulada: las palabras escuchadas a continuación probablemente carecerían de lógica, pero bueno ¿Qué lógica había en todo lo que le estaba pasando?

―Bien, te escucho.

.

.

Con los puños fuertemente cerrados siguió a la mujer rubia que caminaba presurosa hacia el fondo del pasillo, probablemente hacia su despacho. Contó hasta diez intentando relajarse, pues solo quería lanzarse encima del anciano que los esperaba para poder reclamarle y de paso buscar alguna otra solución que pudiese despertar a sus compañeros de equipo. Logró su cometido después de respirar profundamente por más de una ocasión y, entrando al esperado despacho pudo divisar un anciano regordete que los miraba serio, probablemente con una noticia que los ayudaría a volver todo a la normalidad. En serio lo esperaba.

―Kayto Wataru―el primero en romper el silencio fue el chico de mirada azulada, su voz reflejaba la tensión que sentía al estar frente al sujeto―. Es usted, ¿no es así?

El hombre con una tranquilidad propia en él se levantó con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. Ante esto el Uzumaki se tensó más, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre sonriera así, a pesar de todo?

"_Me encantaría borrarte esa sonrisa"_ pensó con furia contenida.

―Sí, soy yo―fue la única respuesta que dio, incrementando la irritación del rubio y la incomodidad de la Hokague. Ante esto la mujer se dispuso a tomar las riendas de la situación. Sabía que en cualquier momento Naruto se lanzaría contra el pobre hombre.

―Buen día señor Wataru, espero que su estadía en esta aldea sea agradable para usted ― comenzó a hablar con amabilidad―, aunque ambos sabemos que esta no es una visita turística ¿o me equivoco?

―No, no se equivoca señora. Sé perfectamente la razón por la que estoy aquí: tengo información adicional que puede servirles para el caso del joven de cabellera azabache―musitó con la misma tranquilidad que al inicio de su llegada.

El rubio se acercó lentamente al hombre con una seriedad extraña en él, y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, el silencio se apoderó de él por unos segundos, logrando incomodar levemente al señor Wataru. Tsunade se limitó a llevarse una mano en la sien buscando una paciencia que, sinceramente, estaba pérdida.

―Naruto, deja tranquilo al pobre hombre y usted, tome asiento ― con un suspiro de alivio Kayto tomó asiento sintiendo en la nuca la mirada profunda del rubio de ojos azules

"_Quien pensaría que ese chico intimidara tanto con la mirada"_ una gotita cayó por su nuca. Nunca se había sentido tan… ¿vigilado? Sí, esa era la palabra.

―Bien, ¿Qué vino a decirnos?―inquirió la rubia con curiosidad mal disimulada. Ante esto Naruto se acercó más al anciano, el cual solo se encogió un poco más en su asiento sintiéndose intimidado por segunda ocasión. Ese crio no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un solo segundo.

― ¿Podría quitarme a este joven de encima primero?―pidió riendo nerviosamente―. Esto se está tornando un poco incómodo… por lo menos para mí.

Con un suspiro cargado de cansancio Tsunade dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que, al sentirse observado solo atinó a alejarse lentamente. Al parecer seguía cerca del hombre pues la rubia lo siguió contemplando con fijeza, logrando que Naruto sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle lentamente la columna. Inconscientemente se colocó al fondo de la habitación sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a la mujer de ojos miel.

―Ahora hable.

―Bien, ¿el chico Uchiha les contó todo lo que yo le mencioné cuando fue a verme?―comenzó con esa simple pregunta. Al notar como la mujer asentía seriamente sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba de golpe; ese había sido un temor que se había quedado estancado en su pecho durante todo el trayecto a la aldea―. Menos mal… entonces el chico sabía que sí quería traerla de vuelta. Después de todo él se dio cuenta―susurró para sí con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Una tranquilidad que le duró poco.

― ¿Qué dijo señor Wataru?―inquirió la mujer al notar que el anciano murmuraba―. ¿Acaso dijo que Sasuke quería traerla de vuelta? Él no nos mencionó nada de eso…

―Cuando él fue a verme fui claro al señalarle cada una de las reglas que implicaba entrar en la mente de otra persona ―musitó con la atención fija en el paisaje que se lucía frente a un gran ventanal; la aldea en todo su esplendor―: debía ser cuidadoso al traerla de regreso. Debía de saber que él quería traerla de vuelta; sinceramente debía quererla en su vida. También le mencione…

Un golpe sordo inundó la habitación interrumpiendo abruptamente a Kayto. Al girarse para encontrarse con el origen del estruendo se encontró un hueco en la pared mientras un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules perdía cualquier rastro de tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Sasuke Uchiha no les había mencionado eso, no les había dicho las reglas que debía cumplir.

―Naruto…―ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para reñirle como cada uno de los días que irrumpía en su despacho o que hacía cualquier tontería que la sacaba fuera de sus cabales―¿Puede continuar por favor?

―También le advertí sobre algo de suma importancia, algo que no debía de olvidar por más que su mente lo intentara confundir: cualquier olvido referente a la situación actual podría costarles a ambos chicos―tomó aire antes de proseguir―. No sé con exactitud lo que le pueda causar a cada uno de ellos pero según tengo entendido puede llegar a matarlos un error de esa magnitud.

― ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡¿Por qué diablos no nos mencionaste nada?!―gritó con furia contenida el joven de ojos azules―. Sabía perfectamente que al decirnos cada una de las reglas íbamos a posponer la búsqueda de una solución. Era consiente que lo único que haríamos era frustrarnos por lo peligroso que era todo esto…. Sabía que tendríamos que comenzar de cero…

―… por eso lo hizo―completó la frase Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando controlar ciertos calificativos que describirían al chico de cabellera azabache antes conocido como su mejor amigo. No, ese traidor ya no era su amigo. Le había mentido ¡a costa de la vida de su amiga y de la del mismo Uchiha!

―No logro comprender porque ese bastardo se calló esas palabras tan importantes―exclamó Naruto con furia mal disimulada―. Más le vale que vuelva con Sakura, más le vale que ambos estén sanos y salvos porque si no, yo mismo lo mataré con mis propias manos.

En ese preciso instante cualquier rastro que comodidad fue borrado en su totalidad, solo quedaba la tensión dispuesta a clavar sus garras en cualquier lugar. Ninguno de los individuos que se encontraban en el despacho conseguía romper ese tedioso silencio.

―Naruto es mejor que te calmes, dejemos hablar al señor Wataru―ordenó la rubia minutos después para dirigir su mirada al anciano que presenciaba todo en silencio―, prosiga.

El anciano se tomó unos segundos de su tiempo antes de retomar la conversación:

―Básicamente eso fue todo lo que le dije, que tuviese mucho cuidado con lo que convivía en ese lugar; la mente es muy traicionera, nadie sabe lo que puede llegar a provocar en otra persona. En pocas palabras: el chico debía saber lo que hacía… y por quien lo hacía.

Al parecer Naruto ya había recobrado la compostura, pues el chico parecía tan tranquilo como siempre. Con excepción de sus ojos su semblante era apacible; sus orbes azules aun poseían un brillo de ira que daba un toque amenazador a su mirada. Sus puños seguían cerrados; como si la fuerza acumulada fuese lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Sentía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a la habitación del azabache para despertarlo de una buena vez.

Necesitaba controlarse.

― ¿Cree que logre todo eso?―fue el cuestionamiento que se escuchó en la habitación. En anciano, cerrando los ojos, se limitó a contestar:

―No lo sé, habrán cosas que intentaran confundirlo…eso es seguro.

Kayto se levantó de su asiento y, acercándose lentamente al rubio de mirada curiosa se dispuso a mirarlo a los ojos buscando algún rastro característico de él mismo. Ese chico era muy parecido a él de joven; poseía la misma mirada decidida, la misma voluntad que el poseyó de antaño, la capacidad de llegarle al corazón de las personas con tan solo unas palabras; todo eso era Naruto Uzumaki. Solamente había escuchado rumores sobre las capacidades del chico, siendo constantemente nombrado por todos los aldeanos, cada persona que mencionaba su nombre sonreía orgullosa; habían conocido al famoso Naruto.

"_Veo que eso es cierto y solamente te he conocido tan poco tiempo…"_ pensó sonriendo el anciano.

― ¿Cómo que cosas?―cuestionó el rubio con el ceño levemente fruncido al notar como el hombre sonreía. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

En ese instante la sonrisa fue remplazada por una seriedad inigualable.

―Su propia mente.

.

.

Su mente se encontraba asimilando la situación o por lo menos intentaba hacerlo. Algo que, sinceramente, se le estaba haciendo sumamente difícil de lograr. Sus ojos se posaron lentamente en el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, esperando alguna reacción coherente con aquella situación tan absurda. La chica respiró profundamente, intentando calmar un poco el revoltijo de emociones que hacía estragos su ser; estaba en la mente de otra persona. No, no era cualquier persona…

¡Era ella años después!

"_Esto no puede estar pasando."_

― ¿Es una broma? Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿no es así Sasuke Uchiha?―susurró quedamente con la mirada perdida ―. No es nada gracioso, ¡es ilógico!

―Es ilógico, lo sé―contestó con irritación el Uchiha. No le sorprendía la reacción de la chica, en realidad la joven había reaccionado de una manera que no esperaba, incluso mucho mejor que él una vez que se vio envuelto entre los confusos pensamientos de Sakura―, pero es verdad: tú estás en la mente de mi compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno.

―Estoy en mi mente…―un susurro casi inaudible fue lo único que obtuvo de la joven de cabellera rosada mientras que sus orbes jade miraban sin ver. Aún no asimilaba lo ocurrido.

Sasuke se vio envuelto en el silencio más incómodo de su vida mientras que, después de mucho tiempo las palabras intentaban hacer acto de presencia; necesitaba saber que era lo que ella pensaba. Se encontraban frente a frente, mirándose sin mirarse en realidad, la chica intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente de su sentir y el joven observándola en silencio, como siempre lo había hecho con la Sakura real.

Porque siempre había sido consciente de lo que la chica representaba en su vida, que a pesar de los constantes intentos por sacarla de su mente Sakura Haruno siempre se había mantenido aferrada a él. Sabía que representaba un aspecto importante, que desde que conoció a esa joven de cabellera rosada y poseedora de los ojos más expresivos que había visto todos los objetivos impuestos en su vida habían cambiado de manera radical siendo consciente de ello hasta su partida. Hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta que los lazos realizados con esa chica eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban ser.

Habían pasado años y seguía siendo importante para él. Habían pasado años y su vida ahora giraba en torno a ella. Él solo podría salir cuando ella abriera los ojos a la realidad mientras que la vida de la chica Haruno dependía totalmente de él.

―Sasuke, ¿saben la razón por la que todo esto sucedió?

―Te lo dije: fue por un jutsu―contestó confundido el azabache, hace apenas unos minutos le había contado la historia completa.

La pelirosada se levantó pesadamente con la vista puesta en todo lo que la rodeaba. La verdad dudaba que esa fuera su mente, ella nunca había conocido un lugar igual y, en realidad no creía que su otro yo tuviera ese lugar tan solitario contemplado como su favorito.

―No, no me entiendes―habló distraída recorriendo el lugar―. Me refiero al motivo por el cual no puedo salir de mi mente. Debe de haber algo que no deja salir a la Sakura de tu edad. ¿Sucedió algo que pudiese hacerla dudar acerca de su realidad?

― ¿Algo que no la deje salir?―su mente se instaló en diversos momentos cruciales de su vida; todos ellos con una sola persona como protagonista―No, que yo recuerde no.

La chica siguió caminando tranquilamente viendo como sus pies eran cubiertos por las pequeñas y somnolientas olas de mar. Siempre le había gustado el océano, sentir sus pies desnudos bajo aquella delicada capa de arena que abundaba, sentir como la brisa fresca mecía sus cabellos a su voluntad. Sentirse libre, ajena a todo. Con una sonrisa plena dejó sus pies desnudos sintiendo instantáneamente la textura de los pequeños granos color beige que hacían contacto con su piel. Sasuke solo la miró preguntándose si la Sakura de la actualidad, aquella chica que estaba postrada en una cama ajena a la realidad le gustaba hacer lo mismo que esa pelirosada de sonrisa resplandeciente. ¿Cómo sería todo si Sakura estuviera consciente?

"_Seguramente no valorarías cosas que ahora valoras"_

―Tienes que buscar algo para ayudarm… ayudarla a salir pero no sabes que es. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte; después de todo soy yo. ―una voz lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos y en cuestión de minutos tenía a la chica frente a él con un serio semblante sopesando la información.

¿Información que pudiese ayudarlo a salir de todo esto que tenía su mundo de cabeza?

―Podría ser una buena idea.

Con esa nueva idea en mente, la chica se dispuso a relatarle las cosas más relevantes de su vida. Desde cómo eran sus padres hasta sus más grandes temores, todos ellos con la esperanza de que alguno de esos relatos pudiese ser de ayuda en tal ardua misión. El chico se limitó a escucharla, tomando nota mental de todo aquello que llegase a ser de ayuda en algún momento de su vida y, al conocerla más sintió simpatía por aquella pelirosada que solo intentaba ayudar.

"_Quieres salvarte a ti misma" _

―Hay una cosa más que tal vez ayude ―retomó la conversación la joven ninja. Sin embargo su voz ahora poseía cierto grado de nerviosismo―: supongo que sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Sasuke Uchiha ―suspiró antes de proseguir―. Creo que la Sakura Haruno que tú conoces y yo compartíamos los mismos sentimientos, o por lo menos los teníamos.

El moreno no contestó; no era necesario. Siempre estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos que su compañera de equipo le profesaba hace años, sentimientos que el creyó pasajeros en un principio.

"_No fueron pasajeros, ella en realidad me… amaba" _

Esa última palabra trajo consigo una incomodidad en lo más hondo de su ser, descolocándolo por completo. Era normal que ella lo olvidara, después de años enamorada de alguien que jamás supo valorarla. Era lo más lógico, lo más sencillo y lo mejor que podría pasarle a ella.

Pero, si era así: ¿Por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en su posible olvido?

"_No quiero que me olvide. No quiero… ¿Qué diablos estás pensando Sasuke Uchiha?"_, se recriminó al encontrarle el sentido a tales pensamientos meramente absurdos. Por lo menos para él.

―Sasuke, ¿estás bien?―no necesitaba respuesta a su pregunta anterior, con solo mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de algo: el Uchiha sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que la pelirosada de su edad le había profesado. Pero ¿Qué era lo que ese chico de mirada profunda sentía por ella?―. Sasuke, te estoy hablando… ¡Sasuke!

El chico alzó la mirada bruscamente mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa, buscando alguna amenaza que lo rodeara; lo único que encontró fue a la jovencita de orbes jade que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa discreta―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Nada, es que te perdiste por un momento _"Y creo saber el motivo" _―por un momento olvidó la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar―. Y, ¿sabías lo que Sakura sentía por ti?―no necesito respuesta alguna para saber, bastaba mirar los ojos de Sasuke para encontrar la verdad aunque el chico no quisiera―. Ya veo que lo sabías.

―Sí, pero no sé cuáles son sus sentimientos actuales, así que no puedo ayudarte―contestó cortante.

Ese tono de voz en el chico le hizo ver que ella estaba en lo cierto: Sasuke sentía algo por su otro yo; algo que ni él mismo sabía con certeza. Sakura lo miró con atención, intentando leer a través de los ojos de aquel misterioso ninja. No supo que fue lo que descubrió.

Porque algo había cambiado en la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha. Algo que, probablemente pondría su mundo de cabeza. Solo que no estaba segura que él lo supiera.

―Ya veo―decidió presionar un poco el rumbo de la conversación― ¿tú que sentías por ella?

La reacción del Uchiha fue casi instantánea. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y con la mente en blanco intentó decir alguna respuesta coherente mientras las últimas palabras de su acompañante hacían eco a su alrededor. Él no sentía nada por Sakura Haruno, simplemente no podía sentirlo. Bien, la chica era alguien importante para todos los que habitaban la aldea, inclusive para él. Lo había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, le había brindado su apoyo de manera incondicional, intentó hacerlo entrar en razón en más de una ocasión en aquellos tiempos donde era considerado traidor. Le debía mucho, eso lo sabía. Pero él no podía estar enamorado de ella… no podía, ¿o sí?

―No estoy enamorado de ella… solo es mi compañera de equipo―añadió para evitar posibles preguntas incomodas. No lo logró.

―Sasuke…―una sonrisa aún más grande se instaló en el rostro de la jovencita―… nunca pregunté si estabas enamorado de ella― al notar la mirada fulminante que el moreno le dedicó se limitó a proseguir―solo pregunté qué sentías: amistad, lealtad, confianza, agradecimiento. Jamás mencioné la palabra amor.

―Ve directo al punto, no quiero que des más rodeos.

―Bueno, la cuestión es esta: probablemente ella no puede despertar por alguna cuestión personal, alguna pelea, algo que la hizo sentir mal… no lo sé la verdad―cuanto hubiese pagado por ver la cara de Sasuke Uchiha en ese preciso instante, desafortunadamente el azabache había optado por evitar estar frente a ella desde que mencionó la palabra amor. Casi podía jurar que un ligero sonrojo era el motivo por el cual el chico se escondía discretamente.

―Es por eso que he estado viendo su pasado… ella quiere decirme algo―susurró el pelinegro logrando que la chica de cabellera rosada fijara su atención en él.

― ¿Viste a alguien más referente al pasado de Sakura aparte de mí?

―Sí, vi a una Sakura de ocho años. Estuve platicando con ella durante un tiempo hasta que tuve que irme de aquel lugar y me trasladaron aquí―suspiró con cansancio―; solo que no tengo la menor idea de que asunto tengo sin zanjar contigo.

―Asuntos pendientes… que yo sepa no tengo ninguno, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con la Sakura de ocho años? ¿Qué asunto fue zanjado?―cuestionó con curiosidad.

Recreando aquellos instantes en los que esa pequeña de cabellera rosada le sonreía sinceramente, le hablaba sin miedo y se sonrojaba por el menor motivo no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de lado se posara en su rostro. _"Me pregunto si el Sasuke de aquel tiempo la está cuidando" _no pudo evitar ese pensamiento. Esa pequeña había logrado algo en él que muy pocos habían podido lograr: sentirse como en casa. La imagen del lazo delicadamente colocado entre unas hebras rosadas y esa sonrisa de agradecimiento total lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

―Le ayudé con unos niños que la molestaban, solo fue eso... y hablé con ella; era una niña que no se sentía segura de sí misma. _"Nada que ver con la Sakura que yo conocía, ¿esa habrá sido la Saura real?"_

―Ya veo―un leve susurro salió de los labios de la chica comprendiendo la situación al instante. Él tenía que ayudarla. "_El único problema que yo tengo en este momento es con… Sasuke"_

Sí, tenía que ser eso. En los últimos días su compañero de equipo se comportaba de una manera muy distinta a la habitual. La evitaba a toda costa y ella no tenía idea del porqué. Un tenue sonrojo se instaló en sus pálidas mejillas al verse descubierta y, con una vergüenza absoluta se dispuso a hablar:

―Creo que sé el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Desde hace días Sasuke se ha comportado de una manera distinta conmigo―tomó aire antes de seguir su conversación―; ya no me habla, ni siquiera podemos estar en el mismo lugar, siempre me evita―terminó cabizbaja. Pensar en eso realmente dolía.

El azabache solo atinó a quedarse quieto escuchando atentamente lo dicho por la joven ninja. No recordaba ningún momento en donde evitara a Sakura durante su estadía en la aldea, antes de huir en busca de venganza. Buscó alguna razón que pudiese responder aquel comportamiento que su otro yo tenía. No encontró ninguno.

― ¿Tienes alguna razón por la que él se comporte así?―un ligero toque de desesperación destilaba la voz de la chica.

―En realidad no, yo no recuerdo haberme comportado de esa manera… _"A menos que sea justamente antes de irme de la aldea"_―ese último pensamiento llegó de improviso descolocándolo levemente―. ¿Ya pasaron los exámenes chunin?

―No, aun no. Estamos con el inicio del entrenamiento, en pocos días comenzaremos la primera etapa de los exámenes, ¿Por qué?―no comprendía esa pregunta.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solamente contempló como el pelinegro se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ideando cosas, desechando otras o simplemente intentando responderle de una manera clara y concisa. En cambio, Sasuke se encontraba confundido. No entendía un motivo por el cual comportarse así. _"Tal vez lo hablado con la Sakura de ocho años de una forma u otra terminó cambiando lo demás" _

¿Sería acaso eso? ¿Las acciones realizadas estaban teniendo consecuencias en un futuro?

―Es ilógico―susurró para sí logrando que la joven posara su atención en él―. No sé si de alguna manera el haber entablado conversación con la Sakura del pasado tuvo algo que ver con todo esto que está pasando. El Sasuke que conoces, ¿Cómo es?

―Es serio pero a la vez amable, no lo sé. Se lleva bien con nosotros, ¿Cómo eras tú?―la curiosidad era genuina algo que incomodo al Uchiha.

"_¿Cómo era? Pues era un egoísta que solo buscaba venganza"_

―Era reservado, demasiado reservado; nunca me lleve bien con mi equipo, por lo menos no al inicio… ni tampoco después―añadió lo último al recordar el doloroso camino que sus amigos tuvieron que realizar para poder hacerlo regresar a su aldea natal―. Entonces cambiaron algunas cosas por lo que paso anteriormente con la Sakura pequeña.

―Entonces no me quedará más remedio que hablar con él. Necesito saber que le sucede, me preocupa― Sasuke pudo notar la sinceridad con la que hablaba. En serio le preocupaba.

―Estas muy enamorada, ¿no es así?―no pudo evitar preguntar. En ese preciso instante las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un notable tono rosado. No fue necesario contestar, Sakura solo bajo la mirada intentando esconder su sonrojo una vez más―. Creo que sí―suspiró antes de continuar― ¿Te digo una cosa?, sigue así… tal vez logres algo―no era una respuesta definitiva pero en algo le podría ayudar. En realidad, no tenía la menor idea del porque estaba respondiendo aquello. No debía alentar a la chica, se suponía que no debía.

"_¿Sakura habría pasado lo mismo cuando éramos niños? ¿Se habrá preocupado tanto por mí al sentirse enamorada?"_

Casi se sintió ridículo al cuestionar aquello, claro que se había preocupado por él. Se lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones y por eso él estaba aquí, intentando salvarla. Se lo debía. _"Es más que eso, tú lo sabes", _su mente hacía de las suyas otra vez.

―Entonces hablaré con él, resolveré la situación―musitó con una pequeña sonrisa―. Muchas gracias Sasuke, pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado. Bueno, en este caso del Sasuke que yo conozco―comentó riendo levemente al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

―Sé que estarás ayudándolo, ella también estuvo conmigo de manera incondicional―fue sincero por primera vez en su vida.

―Me alegra que te quiera de esa manera. Espero poder querer a alguien de esa manera alguna vez, aunque soy ella, supongo que si podré.

―Ella me quiso, no sé qué sienta ahora―contestó el azabache con el ceño fruncido. Aquella posible idea no le gustaba para nada. No quería que ella olvidara sus sentimientos, no quería que dejara de sentir amor por él. Pero ¿por qué?

―Ella te sigue queriendo, estoy segura―su voz fue firme, clara y segura de sí misma; muy diferente a la voz que ella había conservado en un inicio.

El Uchiha solamente atinó a encogerse de hombros dando el tema por olvidado; aunque en realidad, no podía olvidarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa chica se había comenzado a comportar de distinta manera con él; más fría, más ajena a él. Incluso lo evitaba en ocasiones, como si…

"_Se estaba comportando igual que yo cuando teníamos doce"_

― ¿Sasuke?― una delicada mano se posó a la altura de sus ojos, trayéndolo a la realidad abruptamente. Otra vez se andaba perdiendo en los pensamientos referentes a su compañera de equipo― ¿Estas bien?

―Sí, ¿era todo lo que necesitabas?―comenzaban a presentarse los mismos síntomas que sintió antes de perderse en aquel abismo de oscuridad; la misma pesadez, el mismo ardor que albergaba lentamente cada uno de sus miembros, aquella sensación de perder el hilo de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba desapareciendo, podía sentirlo.

―Gracias por todo, Sasuke. Espero que por lo menos te sirva un poco la información que te di sobre mi vida―una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la chica mientras sus orbes tomaban un brillo diferente, eran los ojos más expresivos que había visto―. Una cosa más: recuerda que tu mente y la de Sakura están entrelazadas en este lugar, no creas que todo es parte de su imaginación.

Con aquellas palabras la silueta de la adolescente comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente ante la mirada fija de Sasuke. Una pequeña brisa los envolvió sutilmente logrando que la jovencita sonriera por última vez. Su sonrisa era inmensa, con la gratitud y la lealtad plasmada en cada poro de su piel. Esa era la Sakura Haruno que él conocía; la leal Haruno Sakura.

―Gracias, Sakura―susurró al viento, pues la pelirosada se había desvanecido por completo.

Al verse solitario por segunda ocasión no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a su alrededor; justo como lo había hecho hace apenas unas horas. Su cuerpo se relajó igual que en aquella ocasión, dejándose llevar por aquella marea que lo trasladaría a otro lugar, probablemente a una época actual.

Quería llegar a su época nuevamente, donde se escuchaban los gritos de aquel que consideraba su mejor amigo mientras los reclamos de una ojimiel que los mandaba a misiones a modo de venganza eran escuchados por cada aldeano que pasaba por el lugar, necesitaba ver a su maestro sonreír bajo esa mascara siendo espectador de aquellas escenas graciosas.

Necesitaba muchas cosas, pero lo que más añoraba en ese momento era ver a su compañera de equipo una vez más.

―Espero que esto termine pronto―un susurro proveniente de sus labios se escuchó mientras caía en brazos de Morfeo por tercera ocasión.

.

.

―Su propia mente―el rubio aun no asimilaba todo lo mencionado por el anciano. Sasuke Uchiha les había ocultado demasiadas cosas que podían cobrarle la vida con el menor error ― ¿No debe de olvidar quien es él? No debe de ser tan complicado.

―No lo entiendes. Él no debe olvidar que está en la mente de alguien más, puede que suene sencillo pero ten la certeza de que no lo es. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en la mente de otra persona, eres ajeno a todo lo que lo rodea y en ocasiones, ambas mentalidades se pueden combinar haciéndolas una sola, eso es mucho más complicado de detectar.

Naruto se quedó callado ante tal contestación, no había tomado en cuenta esa posible complicación. Si los pensamientos de sus compañeros se mezclaban podía hacerse un caos y por consiguiente; terminar en una tragedia inevitable.

― ¿Cree que Sasuke y Sakura hayan mezclado sus pensamientos, señor Wataru?―la voz de la rubia inundó el lugar acaparando la atención de los presentes. Antes de formular tal cuestionamiento sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero aun así intentó alimentar un poco su esperanza.

―Es lo más probable.

"_Sasuke, nunca te olvides de donde te encuentras…"_

_._

_._

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado mucho, próximamente actualizare la historia. Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios y por su paciencia; aunque me tarde en actualizar terminaré esta historia, se los aseguro._**

**_Saludos, nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
